Papá por Sorpresa
by rubbert
Summary: Dos años después de haber huido de ella, Castle quiere volver a ver a Kate. Sin embargo se encontrará con una sorpresa que no esperaba al volver a verla.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me ha dado un brote de inspiración así que me he puesto a escribir y esto es lo que ha salido. Es un fic diferente a cómo yo los suelo escribir ya que está narrado en primera persona y además desde el punto de vista de él, de Castle. **_

_**No sé cuando volveré a actualizarlo porque tengo que estudiar y demás, a parte de que tengo también otro fic a medias... Igualmente espero no tardar mucho. **_

_**Espero que os guste y tanto si es así como si no, agradezco todas las reviews que dejéis :)**_

* * *

Voy caminando perdido en mis pensamientos. Pienso en lo que me ha dicho mi madre: verla no me hará ningún bien. Y yo sé que es cierto, verla solo conseguirá hacerme daño y ya he sufrido bastante durante estos dos años. Sin embargo no lo puedo evitar, necesito verla, necesito saber que está bien. Me gustaría tocarla, acariciar su cara, decirle que todavía la quiero y besarla, y aun sabiendo que eso no va a ocurrir, sigo sintiendo esa necesidad de volver a verla. Por eso ahora me dirijo hacia su apartamento, sin saber si todavía sigue viviendo allí o si al llegar me puedo encontrar con Josh.

Recuerdo la última vez que la vi. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y la expresión más triste que jamás le había visto me dijo que estaba embarazada de Josh. Un pequeño recuerdo del dolor que sentí cuando me lo dijo, vuelve a recorrer mi cuerpo. Lanzo un suspiro al aire. Estos dos años no han sido nada fáciles. Después de la confesión de Kate hui, me largué de su apartamento dando un portazo y sin mirar atrás. No contesté a sus posteriores llamadas, incluso me cambié de móvil, y me fui una temporada a vivir a Europa. Estuve la mayor parte del primer año sin escribir nada, odiando a Kate por lo que había ocurrido. Hasta que comprendí que la quería mucho más que eso y que ese sentimiento no iba a cambiar. Aunque no volviese a verla o saber de ella, Kate Beckett seguiría siendo el amor de mi vida. Y me arrepiento de no haberme quedado a su lado, de no haber intentado comprenderla. Tal vez hubiésemos podido educar juntos a su hijo, aunque Josh también estuviese ahí, hubiese sido un precio que estaría dispuesto a pagar por estar a su lado. Sin embargo no era lo que pensé hace dos años, actúe de otra manera y ahora tengo que pagar por ello.

Cuando llego a su calle avanzó con decisión hacia el portal, pero me detengo antes de llegar. A unos metros de distancia la veo. Avanza con torpeza hacia su portal ya que lleva en brazos a su hijo o hija. Lo sujeta con un solo brazo mientras en la otra mano lleva una caja de pañales. No lo dudo ni un segundo más y avanzo corriendo hacia ella, con la intención de ayudarle. Cuando me ve, tarda unos segundos en procesar que soy yo, y se detiene. La sonrisa de su rostro desaparece con la misma facilidad que apareció cuando me reconoció. Pienso que seguramente sigue enfadada conmigo, no creo que me pueda perdonar por haberla abandonado de la manera en que lo hice. Sin embargo no parece enfadada, su mirada más bien refleja miedo.

-Kate – digo acercándome a ella – Deja que te ayude.

Sin esperar su permiso, cojo la caja de pañales de su mano, liberándola de aquel peso. Ella no dice nada y arrima más el cuerpo de su hijo contra el suyo. Ahora veo que es un niño. No puedo verle la cara, ni siquiera la cabeza, ya que hace frío y lleva un abrigo que cubre su cabeza con el gorro de éste, sin embargo sé que es un niño al ver los pantalones y los zapatos, colgando debajo del brazo de Kate, que lo sostiene con fuerza. La cabeza del niño está apoyada contra el hombro derecho de ella, así que imagino que estará durmiendo. Calculo mentalmente su edad y supongo que ahora debe tener unos dieciséis meses.

-Castle, ¿qué haces aquí?

Una sensación extraña recorre mi cuerpo al volver a oír su voz. Suena asombrada todavía, pero dura.

-Yo… - dudo unos segundos, seguramente ella no quiera volver a saber nada de mí, pero al final hablo – Quería saber cómo estás, quería volver a verte.

Ella me mira, veo la desconfianza en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos verde avellana que tanto he echado de menos. Seguramente no entienda que yo vuelva ahora, diciéndole que quiero volver a verla, después de la manera en que me fui y eliminé todo tipo de contacto con ella.

Ambos nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que el niño comienza a arremolinarse en los brazos de Kate. Ella le calma rápidamente, susurrando algo de manera dulce en su oído y acariciando su espalda, y el niño parece volver a relajarse. Se me hace tremendamente extraño ver a Kate con un niño, sobre todo con un niño que no es mío.

-¿Puedo subir? – digo yo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio, mientras señalo con el dedo hacia su apartamento.

-No sé si es lo mejor.

-Por favor – Le suplico. No puedo irme sin decirle que lo siento, sin pedirle perdón. No ahora que estoy tan cerca.

Ella gira la cabeza hacia su hijo, pensándoselo y al final asiente con pesar, poniendo rumbo hacia el portal.

-Gracias – le digo yo, agradecido. Probablemente no le hace ninguna gracia que yo esté allí, ahora que seguramente ella habrá rehecho su vida y será feliz al lado de Josh, con la que ahora es su familia.

Subimos en silencio en el ascensor, ella se separa de mí. La miro y noto que está nerviosa. Cuando me ve que la estoy mirando abraza más a su hijo y por algún extraño motivo siento que está intentando protegerlo de mí, como si yo fuese a hacerle daño. Rápidamente quito ese pensamiento de mi mente, seguramente solo se esté comportando como una madre normal, abrazando a su hijo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren ella sale primero y se adelanta a abrir la puerta de su casa. Cuando me paro detrás suya puedo ver un poco la cara del niño. Tiene los mofletes regordetes. Apenas puedo verlo, pero diría que sus labios y su nariz son iguales a los de su madre. Me asombro al ver un trozo de pelo asomando por debajo del gorro, pues lo había imaginado con el pelo negro, al igual que Josh, sin embargo su cabello es castaño claro. Más claro que el pelo de Kate.

Cuando entramos al apartamento veo cómo ha cambiado todo. Por todas partes hay cosas del niño. En el salón una manta de juegos, un andador y varios juguetes esparcidos por el sofá. En la cocina un biberón y una pequeña jarra con dibujos animados encima de la encimera.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que llevo unos segundos perdido en mis pensamientos y Kate me está llamando, señalándome la caja de pañales con la mano que tiene libre.

-Perdona, ¿qué? - le digo, todavía confuso.

-Dame la caja – dice ella, repitiéndomelo pausadamente.

Dudo unos segundos, me gustaría decirle que yo mismo puedo colocarla en la habitación de su hijo o donde ella me diga, pero comprendo que ya he invadido bastante su espacio y que ella ya ha hecho bastante con dejarme subir. Pero antes de que le entregue la caja, el niño vuelve a removerse entre los brazos de su madre y ésta vez levanta la cabeza. Kate se tensa inmediatamente.

-Abelo – dice el pequeño con una dulce voz.

-No cariño, ya estás con mamá – le dice Kate, agarrándolo más. Si no fuese porque se trata de Kate y porque seguramente yo estoy muy confuso, diría que ella está tratando de impedir que el bebé se giré hacia mí. – Voy a… - dice, haciendo un gesto hacia donde recuerdo que está su dormitorio. Yo asiento.

Sin embargo cuando se da la vuelta en dirección a su dormitorio, el niño gira la cabeza hacia mí y la caja de pañales que todavía sostengo, se me cae de entre las manos. Kate se detiene en seco, sin darse la vuelta, mientras el pequeño mira la caja de pañales en el suelo y después emite una sonora carcajada, enseñándome su sonrisa con esos minúsculos dientes de leche.

Mi corazón late deprisa, tan deprisa que necesito sentarme. Me dirijo hasta el sofá y me siento. Veo de reojo cómo Kate le quita el abrigo al niño y deja al pequeño en el suelo. Éste rápidamente corretea torpemente hacia su manta de juegos y se sienta allí, balbuceando cosas que para mí en estos momentos no tienen ningún sentido. Porque en estos momentos nada tiene sentido, esto no puede ser real. Pero lo que he visto ha sido muy real, los ojos azules del pequeño son exactamente iguales que los que veo al verme reflejado en un espejo. Ahora entiendo por qué el niño tiene el pelo de color castaño claro, ni de Kate ni de Josh, sino mío. Porque ese niño es mi hijo, y no me cabe la menor duda después de haber visto sus ojos, ni de haber visto la manera en que sonríe.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo allí sentado, sin decir nada, ni sé en qué momento Kate se ha sentado a mi lado, pero alzo la cabeza cuando siento cómo tiembla y escucho sus sollozos. Yo todavía estoy muy confundido, pero no puedo verla así. Me acerco a ella y rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos, la aprieto fuertemente hacia a mí. Ella solloza en mi hombro durante varios segundos, yo intento que se calme pero no lo hace, en lugar de eso comienza a balbucear algo, lo repite una y otra vez pero no consigo entenderla.

-Por favor – es lo único que logro entender cuando levanta la cabeza de mi hombro y la veo mirarme, suplicando, con sus ojos ya enrojecidos y encharcados, mientras un montón de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, perdiéndose al borde de su barbilla.

-Kate, no te entiendo. Cálmate y habla más despacio – le digo yo, despacio, intentando hacer que se calme.

-No me quites a Allan, por favor no te lo lleves.

Yo miro al pequeño, comprendiendo que así es como se llama. Allan. Pero rápidamente vuelvo a mirar a Kate. Comprendo entonces por qué se ha puesto a llorar de esa manera, comprendo su miedo a que yo me acercase al niño y descubriese que es mi hijo. Sin embargo no es así como yo me siento. Un hijo con Kate era algo que siempre había deseado. Estoy muy confuso porque no sé cómo ha ocurrido, hace dos años estaba completamente seguro de que ese bebé era de Josh, y Kate también debía creerlo porque fue eso lo que ella me dijo. Lo único que yo quiero en estos momentos es saber la verdad, saber cómo puede ser que ese niño sea mi hijo y si lo es, hacerme cargo de él, junto a Kate, no separándolo de ella. De repente recuerdo que quizás ella esté con Josh, quizás él está ejerciendo de padre con el niño aunque no lo sea realmente. Muchas dudas asaltan mi mente, pero sé que lo primero que debo hacer es tranquilizar a Kate, que todavía está mirándome suplicante y no deja de repetirme una y otra vez que no le separe de su hijo.

-No voy a hacer eso – le digo. Ella me mira confusa, creo que no sabe si ha escuchado bien lo que le he dicho así que se lo repito – No voy a separarte de él.

Nuevas lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas y de repente siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y escucho cómo me susurra un sincero _gracias_ en mi oído.

Yo la aparto despacio, necesito que aclare mis dudas.

-Es… mi hijo – pronuncio yo, en apenas un susurro, mientras yo mismo me hago a la idea.

Ella mira al pequeño, que está arrastrando un camión de juguete por el suelo, ajeno a nosotros. Y finalmente asiente. Ese pequeño es nuestro hijo, mío y de Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia y por las reviews. **_

_**En este capítulo he tratado de explicar bien todo lo que pasó, pero quizás aún así quedan algunas dudas o hay cosas que no se entienden, si es así y me queréis dejar un comentario preguntando algo os contestaré cuando actualice el próximo. Aún así espero que medianamente se haya entendido. **_

* * *

Cuando le pido que me explique qué fue lo que ocurrió, por qué me dijo que estaba embarazada de Josh cuando en realidad era mío, ella comienza a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior. Está demasiado nerviosa y yo no entiendo por qué.

-Kate, tranquilízate – le digo, al mismo tiempo que paso una mano por su espalda, intentando hacer que se calme.

Pero no sirve de nada, continúa en ese estado y yo no sé qué más hacer. De pronto Allan comienza a llorar desde su alfombra de juegos, me giro hacia él y veo que está mirando a su madre mientras llora amargamente. Y supongo que ver llorar a su madre, verla en ese estado nervioso, le ha contagiado a él y por eso llora también. Kate está demasiado nerviosa, tanto que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que el pequeño está llorando. Me levantó del sofá y dubitativo me acerco hasta él, me agacho a su lado y él instintivamente alza sus pequeños bracitos hacia mí. Ese gesto me abruma y no lo puedo evitar, lo cojo en brazos y lo aprieto contra mi pecho. Aspiro su aroma a bebé. La sensación que me invade en ese momento es indescriptible, maravillosa. Sin embargo Allan sigue llorando, y Kate también.

Me siento con mi hijo en el sofá, al lado de Kate.

-¿Quieres… quieres que llame a alguien? – le pregunto. Quizás quiera llamar a Josh. Todo esto me parece una locura y no entiendo nada, pero Kate no se tranquiliza y está comenzando a asustarme.

Ella asiente así que busco con mi mirada su teléfono móvil, hasta localizarlo sobre la mesa del salón. Cuando se lo acerco ella se limpia algunas lágrimas de la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y comienza a buscar en la agenda.

-Lanie – Cuando se coloca el móvil en su oreja y su amiga contesta, ella se derrumba. A los pocos segundos deja caer el móvil sobre el sofá y yo sé que la forense está de camino. No ha hecho falta que le diga nada más para que sepa que la necesita.

Yo me mantengo en silencio, paso mi mano por encima del hombro de Kate acercándola contra mi costado y ella apoya la cabeza sobre mi hombro, al mismo tiempo que acaricia con su mano la mejilla de Allan. El pequeño descansa, apoyado sobre mi pecho. Ha dejado de llorar y su respiración es cada vez más acompasada, aunque de vez en cuando lanza pequeños sollozos por haber estado llorando.

No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es por mi culpa, que Kate se ha puesto así por mi vuelta y que tiene miedo o algo a que yo le quite a Allan. Sin embargo si se trata de eso no entiendo por qué ahora sigue abrazada a mí, mientras nuestro hijo descansa en mis piernas, por qué no me ha echado de su casa. Simplemente no entiendo nada y toda esta situación me sobrepasa.

Quince minutos más tarde la puerta del apartamento se abre y entran Lanie y Esposito. Ambos se paralizan y se miran entre ellos al verme a mí allí, pues desde que me fui dos años antes tampoco había vuelto a saber nada de ellos. Lanie se acerca al sofá y enseguida abraza a Kate. Yo observo la situación sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. La forense se levanta, agarrando a Kate de la mano y coge a Allan de mis brazos, que se ha quedado dormido. Me dice que lo van a acostar y yo asiento, no sin antes acariciar la mejilla de mi hijo y darle un beso. Lanie me sonríe al verme hacer ese gesto de cariño hacia él.

Espo y yo nos quedamos a solas en el salón mientras Lanie y Kate se van al dormitorio.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – me pregunta él duramente.

Levanto mi cabeza y lo veo apretando su mandíbula. Le miro confundido y me cabrea que esté enfadado conmigo.

-Ella te ha necesitado – me dice, alzando un brazo en dirección al dormitorio por donde Lanie y Kate han desaparecido minutos antes con Allan.

-Si hubiese sabido que era mío jamás me hubiese ido – le digo yo, también cabreado, pasando las manos por mi pelo y levantándome del sofá - ¿Va a contarme alguien lo que está pasando?

Espo lanza un suspiro y se sienta en el sofá, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y espera a que yo me vuelva a sentar.

-Cuando te fuiste ninguno supimos qué había pasado, pero Kate estaba mal. Comenzó a faltar al trabajo y eso no lo había hecho nunca. Nos empezamos a preocupar por ella, pero pensábamos que era porque tú te habías ido. Hasta que dos meses más tarde le confesó a Lanie que estaba embarazada. Lanie ya lo había notado – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Es difícil engañar a Lanie, pensé yo – pero nadie esperaba que ese bebé no fuese tuyo.

Yo suspiro y vuelvo a pasar mis manos por mi cabeza, esperando a que continúe.

-El caso es que Kate se derrumbó con Lanie y le confesó todo.

-Estaba con Josh – dije yo, no era una pregunta.

Espo me mira, furioso y siento cómo la rabia se enciende en su interior.

-Kate jamás te engañó con otro tío – Yo le miro sin comprender, porque si no me puso los cuernos no entiendo cómo pudo pensar que el bebé era de Josh y no mío – Josh…. – aprieta la mandíbula y los puños al mismo tiempo – Ese hijo de puta la forzó.

Mi cuerpo entero se paraliza al escuchar la última frase. Rápidamente siento cómo la rabia se apodera de mí. Aprieto mis puños, tanto que mis nudillos están completamente blancos y me estoy haciendo daño en la palma de la mano. Me levanto bufando y soltando cosas por la boca que ni yo mismo soy capaz de comprender. He sido un completo gilipollas todo este tiempo. Me fui cuando Kate más me necesitaba, me fui creyendo que me había puesto los cuernos, que lo nuestro no había funcionado, y ni siquiera fui capaz de ver que ella estaba mal, ni siquiera fui capaz de descubrir que ese mal nacido….

-Tío tranquilízate – la mano de Esposito está sobre mi hombro y veo cómo él mira de reojo hacia el dormitorio, antes de bajar algo más la voz – Ella no necesita recordar todo eso en este momento. Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy.

Me siento en el sofá de nuevo, intentando relajarme, y Espo me lo explica todo. Kate y yo habíamos comenzado a salir, por fin, después de tanto tiempo esperando el uno por el otro, ella había cortado con el médico y yo me había decidido a dar el paso. Le confesé lo qué sentía y ella me confesó que sentía lo mismo por mí. Todo parecía ir bien hasta el momento en que Josh llamó a Kate, pidiéndole hablar, yo le dije que no era buena ida, pero ella insistió en que todo estaría bien, solo hablarían y ella le aclararía que lo suyo había terminado. No volví a ver a Kate hasta la semana siguiente porque estuve de gira presentando uno de mis libros. Cuando volví ella estaba extraña y pocos días después me confesó que estaba embarazada de Josh, yéndome después sin tiempo a explicarle nada más. Espo me cuenta que no le contó a nadie lo ocurrido hasta que dos meses después le confesó la verdad a Lanie. Josh ahora está en prisión, él y Ryan fueron a por él en cuanto se enteraron. Me cuenta que de no haber sido por el irlandés, él le hubiese metido una bala entre ceja y ceja. Y sé que no miente, sé que lo hubiese hecho. Al preguntarle cuándo se enteró Kate de que el bebé era mío y no de Josh me dice que fue cuando Allan nació, cuando le vieron aquellos ojos azules, iguales a los míos, nadie tuvo ninguna duda de que ese bebé era mío. Dice que en ese momento todo el sufrimiento de Kate terminó. Yo siento un terrible dolor en mi interior, porque no puedo llegar a imaginar qué supuso para Kate todo aquello, estar durante el embarazo sola, pensar que tomó la dura decisión de tenerlo a pesar de todo. Y saber que yo le abandoné sin dejar explicarse, pensando que ella me había sido infiel cuando nunca antes me había dado motivos para pensarlo. Ahora sé que jamás me va a perdonar por lo que hice y yo tampoco me voy a perdonar a mí mismo.

Escondo la cara entre mis manos mientras me desahogo, me permito llorar durante varios minutos, hasta que siento la mano de Espo en mi hombro. Intenta hacer que me relaje, hacerme sentir menos culpable quizás, pero él sabe tanto como yo que parte de esto es mi culpa por haberme marchado de la manera en que lo hice.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre y Lanie se acerca a nosotros en silencio.

-Se ha quedado dormida – dice, mirando primero a Esposito y después a mí – Castle, ella te va a dejar ver a tu hijo, quiere que estés ahí, que seas su padre.

Yo alzo la cabeza, mirándola, sorprendido. Después de conocer la verdad no me esperaba que ella me dejase ni tan siquiera estar con él, ni siquiera creo que me lo merezca.

-Ven mañana, ella estará más tranquila. Aunque es algo que nunca superará ella está bien, esto – dice, haciendo un gesto con las manos, refiriéndose a lo que ha ocurrido hoy – no suele ocurrir, pero verte le ha hecho recordar todo.

-Ha estado yendo al psicólogo durante todo este tiempo – añade Espo – Ahora parece estar bien, Allan le ha ayudado mucho a eso… lo es todo para ella.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que la forense prácticamente me invita a irme.

-Creo que deberías irte – me dice, con la mirada dura. Ella no me ha perdonado, así que sé que Kate tampoco lo hará, pero en estos momentos me da igual.

-Yo… - me levanto, mientras comienzo a hablar dubitativo – No quiero que… no quiero que esté sola.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella.

-Pero… Allan…

-Allan estará bien – me asegura ella – Duerme toda la noche de un tirón, no creo que se despierte y si lo hace, yo estaré aquí.

-¿Puedo verlo al menos antes de irme?

La forense suspiró y miró a Espo, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Ven – me dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.

Yo le seguí y entramos al dormitorio de Kate, me paré unos segundos al verla recostada en la cama, hecha un ovillo, su rostro estaba más relajado ahora.

-Por aquí – me susurró Lanie, desde una puerta al fondo del dormitorio. Observo el dormitorio y veo que ha hecho reforma, ya que antes no estaba así. Ha disminuido el tamaño del dormitorio, dividiéndolo en dos, para hacer un dormitorio para el bebé.

El dormitorio de Allan no es muy grande, pero veo que Kate ha hecho lo posible por hacerlo confortable y tiene todo lo que el bebé puede necesitar. Lanie espera en la puerta mientras yo me acerco a la cuna. Es de madera, al igual que el cambiador y los demás muebles del dormitorio. Me inclino sobre la cuna y veo que Allan está recostado, de lado. Lleva un pijama azul con pequeños dibujos de dinosaurios. Sonrío al verlo así, tan relajado y acaricio su cara. Por un momento me recuerda a Alexis cuando era pequeña. Le arropo y le doy un beso, despidiéndome de él, esperando de verdad poder verlo al día siguiente.

Aunque me gustaría quedarme, me quedo más tranquilo al saber que Lanie y Esposito se quedan allí. Quizás ellos ya han visto a Kate más veces de esa manera, y saben mejor tratar con esa situación, pero a mí me sigue doliendo haber visto a Kate cómo la he visto hoy y más después de saber la verdad.

Les anoto mi número de teléfono en un papel y les pido que por favor, ante cualquier cosa me llamen. Me despido de ellos y me macho de allí. Cuando salgo a la calle agradezco el frío viento que choca contra mí en dirección opuesta hacia donde yo camino. Después de haber avanzado varias calles, me paro frente a la puerta de un bar, pensando en entrar y tomarme varias copas, sin embargo en ese momento suena mi móvil y cuando lo miro veo que es mi madre. Seguramente estará preocupada por mi tardanza, vuelvo a mirar al bar que está enfrente a mí, pero cambio de rumbo y me dirijo a casa. Seguramente mi madre sea mi mejor opción para ahogar mis penas, mejor que cualquier vaso de alcohol, pues ella me comprende como nadie lo hace y sé que, para bien o para mal, ella sabrá exactamente qué decirme.

* * *

Cuando entro en casa, no solamente mi madre me está esperando, sino que Alexis también está despierta. Las dos están sentadas la una junto a la otra en el sofá y me miran con preocupación cuando me ven entrar. Yo intento ponerles la mejor de mis sonrisas y camino hacia ellas.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto, todo bien? – me pregunta Alexis. Sonrío al ver su mirada de preocupación hacia mí y simplemente la atraigo hacia mí, abrazándola.

-Todo bien – miento yo, mientras mi hija me devuelve el abrazo. Sus brazos siguen siendo para mí tan reconfortantes como cuando siendo una niña y se abalanzaba hacia mí, rodeándome con sus diminutos brazos, me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ella ladea la cabeza y me mira, sabiendo que mi charla con la Detective no ha ido tan bien como a mí me hubiese gustado, sin embargo me da un beso en la mejilla y, después de despedirse también de mi madre, se va a dormir. Yo lo agradezco y la observo subir por las escaleras hasta que desaparece al final de éstas.

-Cuéntamelo – dice mi madre, dando varios toques en el sofá, para que me siente a su lado - ¿Estaba con Josh?

Yo me siento y sonrío, irónico, para después contraer mi mandíbula y apretar mis puños, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para mi madre.

-Te dije que no te haría ningún bien ir a verla Richard, decidiste marcharte bruscamente, imagino que ella habrá rehecho su vida – me dice ella, agarrándome la mano.

-No es eso madre, ella no está con nadie – digo yo, agachando la cabeza – Y me dejó hablar con ella.

-¿Entonces qué ha pasado, le has pedido perdón? – pregunta mi madre, frunciendo el ceño, algo confusa.

-Aunque le pidiese perdón cien años no creo que serviría para que me perdone.

-¿De qué estás hablando Richard? – me pregunta ella, sabiendo que hay algo más que no le estoy contando.

Le cuento todo lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde y todo lo que Esposito me ha contado que sucedió antes y después de mi marcha.

-Dios mío Richard, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que Katherine ha sufrido.

Yo asiento, enterrando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? Porque aunque me alegra mucho saber que tengo un nieto y me encantaría poder ejercer de abuela con él, Katherine tiene la última palabra.

-Ella dice que me va a dejar ejercer de padre, pero tengo que ir mañana a hablar con ella. No sé si querrá hacerlo de manera legal o podremos arreglarnos hablando entre nosotros, pero haré lo que ella quiera, madre, si solo me deja ver a mi hijo una hora al día o menos, lo acataré, pero no pienso hacerle más daño.

-No te culpes más, el pasado ya no se puede arreglar por más que nos pese – me aconseja ella, agarrando más fuerte mi mano – Intenta ser comprensivo con ella y hacer las cosas con calma.

Yo asiento, mirándola con los ojos vidriosos, y todo lo demás que recibo de ella es un abrazo. Me reconforto en sus brazos y me permito llorar durante unos segundos, y es que jamás me he arrepentido tanto de una decisión como lo hago ahora de la decisión que tomé dos años atrás de marcharme. Fue el error de mi vida, un error que, aunque seguramente sea demasiado tarde, voy a intentar arreglar. Voy a intentar demostrarle a Kate que lo siento, y que voy a estar ahí para ella en la medida en que ella quiera que esté.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo :) espero que os guste. Voy intentando explicar las cosas para que se entienda bien todo lo que pasó y he contestado algunas de las reviews de quienes me hicisteis alguna pregunta en concreto. **_

_**Gracias por las reviews, sean para decir que ha gustado como que no, se agradecen, siempre ayudan a mejorar. **_

* * *

Miro concentrado el techo del dormitorio, como si éste me fuese a decir algo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo así, tumbado mirando hacia el techo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre mis manos. Alexis hace rato que se ha marchado a la Universidad, lo sé porque la he escuchado prepararse el desayuno y después he escuchado cómo se cerraba la puerta de casa. Mi madre también se ha marchado a dar clases de interpretación en su escuela. Ha entrado a decirme que se marchaba, pero me he hecho el dormido porque realmente no me apetecía hablar con nadie.

He estado pensando, de hecho llevo haciéndolo toda la noche porque no he podido dormir, en todo lo ocurrido. Me molesta el hecho de que Kate diese por sentado que el niño que estaba esperando era de Josh, es decir, nosotros nos habíamos cuidado todas las veces, pero… ¿a veces pasa, no? De hecho esta vez pasó. Sin embargo no puedo echarle la culpa a ella, ese mal nacido la había forzado, no puedo ni imaginar lo que ella estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. Lo que más me duele de todo eso es no haberme dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba pasando. Sí que es cierto que ella estaba rara cuando volví de mi gira, eso lo sé ahora, cuando trato de recordar cómo pasó todo exactamente, porque por aquel entonces fui incapaz de verlo. También me duele que Kate no tuviese la confianza de contármelo, pero intento ser comprensivo, probablemente ella se sintiese avergonzada o humillada, o puede que tuviese miedo. Anoche estuve leyendo varios artículos sobre mujeres que habían pasado por ese tipo de situaciones y la mayoría había experimentado esas sensaciones.

Me masajeo con fuerza en la sien, a los dos lados de la cabeza y me paro a pensar en el hecho de que soy padre de nuevo. Una amplia sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al recordar al pequeño. Es un niño muy guapo y es igual que su madre. A pesar de haber heredado de mí el color de los ojos y el color del pelo, su cara es un reflejo de Kate. Es el niño más guapo que he visto nunca, y ayudó a Kate a superar todo esto. No me puedo sentir más orgulloso de esa pequeña persona que en pocos minutos consiguió entrar en mi corazón. Suspiro al pensar que no he estado con él durante todos estos meses, me he perdido su primer año de vida. Me he perdido esos meses sin poder dormir gracias a él, me he perdido su primera sonrisa, su primer diente de leche, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra… Es inútil ahora pensar en todo eso. Vuelvo a suspirar y pienso que ahora tengo que estar ahí en todos los momentos que pueda, estaré siempre que Kate me deje estar, pero no quiero perderme nada más de la vida de mi hijo.

Giro la cabeza hacia mi mesilla y observo fijamente mi móvil, y como si de una fuerza telepática se tratase, éste comienza a sonar. Sé que es la llamada que llevo esperando toda la mañana, así que sin dar tiempo seguramente a que suene el segundo tono, acepto la llamada y me llevo el teléfono a la oreja.

-¿Si? – Pregunto, quizá sonando demasiado ansioso.

-Soy yo, Kate – dice ella, al otro lado del teléfono. Siento un alivio interno al escuchar su voz, sé que Lanie me dijo que ella se encontraba bien, que lo que pasó ayer fue un caso aislado por haber recordado todo, pero yo no podía evitar sentirme preocupado – Imagino que quieres venir a ver a Allan.

-Sí, sí – digo yo, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, pues… estamos en casa, ven cuando quieras.

-Gracias Kate, enseguida estoy allí.

-Adiós.

-Hasta ahora.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me visto rápidamente. Siento felicidad al saber que voy a pasar tiempo con Allan y al mismo tiempo estoy nervioso. De camino al apartamento de Kate compro dos cafés, como siempre solía hacer tiempo atrás, el suyo con sabor a vainilla. Paso frente a una juguetería y no puedo evitar detenerme y comprar algo para Allan. Me decido por un caracol con bloques para encajar, que además emite una melodía cada vez que el pequeño ponga los bloques dentro del caracol. Recuerdo que a Alexis, a esa edad, le encantaban este tipo de juegos, todo lo que sonase llamaba su atención, así que espero acertar y que a mi hijo le guste el regalo.

Minutos después llego al apartamento de Kate. Toco el timbre y espero con nerviosismo hasta que la puerta se abre. Una agradable sensación invade mi corazón cuando veo a Kate con Allan de la mano. El pequeño lleva un bodi azul de manga corta, con la palabra _Police_ escita en el pecho, la parte inferior del bodi abultada debido al pañal.

-Hola – saluda ella.

Levanto mi cabeza de Allan y la observo. Debajo de sus ojos se pueden observar unas pequeñas ojeras, pero por lo demás parece estar bien.

-¿Dejamos pasar a Castle? – le pregunta con una cariñosa voz a Allan.

Éste sonríe tímidamente y asiente mirando a Kate, así que ambos se hacen a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-He traído cafés, pensé que tal vez todavía no habías desayunado – le digo, alzando la bandeja de cartón con los dos vasos de café.

-He desayunado hace cuatro horas – dice, mirando su reloj – Este bichillo se despierta en cuanto hay algo de luz. Pero gracias, lo tomaré.

-Es el de la derecha – le digo, alargando la bandeja para que pueda coger su vaso – Con vainilla, como a ti te gusta.

Lo coge y la veo agachar la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, seguramente recordando todos los cafés que yo le llevaba en comisaría. Echo de menos aquella sonrisa, la de hoy no tiene nada que ver, pero es un principio, pienso.

-También he traído esto para Allan – digo, mirando ahora a mi hijo y alzando la bolsa.

Kate se agacha junto al niño y señala la bolsa que yo sostengo en mi mano.

-Hey, mira, es un regalo para ti – Me encanta la manera en la que le habla, se nota el amor que le tiene.

Allan mira a Kate y después me mira a mí, que no puedo evitar sonreírle. Sin dar tiempo a nada más, el pequeño se abalanza sobre la bolsa gritando _'egalo'_. Yo no sé muy bien cómo reaccionar y miro a Kate, que está riendo mientras mira a Allan que, entusiasmado, intenta tirar de la bolsa para hacerse con el regalo. Decido actuar normal y me agacho junto a mi hijo, con cuidado de que no se caiga.

-¿Quieres abrir el regalo? – le pregunto sonriéndole.

Él responde con un claro y alto _'Sí'_ que me hace reír. Kate avanza hacia el salón y se sienta sobre una gran manta extendida que hay en el suelo, con varios muñecos en ella.

-Ven aquí a abrir el regalo cariño – le dice, llamando a Allan.

Sin embargo el niño no se mueve de mi lado, pendiente del regalo, hasta que yo avanzo hacia la manta y me siento también en ella. El pequeño se agacha un poco y se deja caer de culo sobre la manta de una manera graciosa. Yo saco el paquete de la bolsa, agradeciendo a la dependienta que lo envolviese en papel de regalo ya que eso parece hacer más ilusión a Allan. El pequeño agarra el regalo e intenta deshacerse del papel, sin embargo no puede hacerlo solo y mira a Kate en busca de ayuda. Ésta le sonríe y me mira a mí, dándome permiso con la mirada para que sea yo quien ayude a Allan. Cuando terminamos de desempaquetar el regalo, lo saco de la caja y coloco el caracol delante del pequeño, que comienza a tocar todas las piezas.

-Mira, tienes que colocar las piezas aquí – le explico, mientras coloco yo una de las piezas como ejemplo para que él lo entienda. En cuanto la coloco empieza a sonar música del caracol que hace que Allan abra sus ojos como platos y después mire a su madre, entusiasmado.

-Hazlo tú cariño – le dice Kate.

Allan coge una pieza y la coloca sobre el caracol, haciendo que éste vuelva a sonar. Ésta vez el pequeño ríe alegremente, haciéndonos reír también a Kate y a mí, y después continúa colocando el resto de las piezas.

-Parece que le ha gustado – digo yo, mirando a Kate, quien asiente sin dejar de mirar a Allan.

Por unos minutos se hace un silencio entre nosotros, a excepción de Allan que sigue riendo mientras continúa encajando las piezas de su nuevo regalo.

-Oye, Kate, siento… _todo_ lo que pasó – Le digo yo, remarcando la palabra _todo, _refiriéndome a todo el sufrimiento que ella ha pasado en parte por mi culpa.

-Castle no quiero hablar de eso – dice ella, mirándome seria.

Yo la miro con pesar. Me gustaría hacerle entender lo que siento, aunque sé que solo estoy intentando quitarme algo de esta culpa con la que tengo que cargar.

-Que puedas ver a Allan y ser su padre no quiere decir que vaya a haber nada más entre nosotros. Yo no estoy preparada para una relación con nadie.

Sus palabras se me clavan como pequeños alfileres, y es que no puedo evitar querer algo más con Kate, necesitar algo más con ella. Añoro tener una relación más cercana con ella, y, aunque lo nuestro duró poco tiempo, añoro tenerla desnuda entre mis brazos o poder besarla. Asiento mirándola con tristeza. Sé que me tengo que conformar con lo que me está ofreciendo, que no es poco.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana juntos jugando en aquella manta. Allan es todo un mundo nuevo para mí, una pequeña caja llena de alegría. Poco a poco parece sentirse más confiado conmigo y eso me hace feliz.

Por un momento Kate tumba a Allan en la manta haciéndole cosquillas y llenándolo de besos. Las risas de nuestro hijo retumban por todo el apartamento y después se abraza al cuello de Kate y comienza a darle besos. Creo que es la imagen más tierna que jamás he visto. Aunque me encantaría tener esa complicidad con mi hijo, sé que eso me lo tengo que ir ganando poco a poco, sin embargo me encanta ver cómo Kate sí tiene esa complicidad tan bonita con Allan.

Minutos más tarde ese pequeño terremoto comienza a hacer fuerzas, poniéndose colorado y pronto un olor característico llega hasta mis fosas nasales.

-Creo que alguien necesita que le cambien el pañal – ríe Kate.

-Caca – dice Allan, para después agacharse y continuar jugando como si nada.

Kate se levanta y segundos más tarde vuelve con toallitas y un nuevo pañal. Tumba con cuidado a Allan sobre la manta y se sienta frente a él, comenzando a desabrochar su bodi.

-¿Puedo… puedo hacerlo yo? – pregunto, dubitativo.

-Claro – dice ella, después de mirarme sorprendida.

Tomo el lugar en el que estaba ella y comienzo a quitar el pañal usado de mi hijo. Al principio lo hago torpemente, pues ya he debido perder la experiencia, pero termino haciéndolo hábilmente. Kate recoge el pañal sucio y se levanta para tirarlo a la basura mientras yo abotono nuevamente el bodi de Allan y le ayudo aponerse en pie.

-¿Te quedas a comer? – me pregunta Kate a su regreso al salón.

Yo dudo por unos momentos, sin embargo acabo aceptando. Kate no parece molesta teniéndome allí, a pesar de estar manteniendo las distancias. Y aunque a mí eso me cuesta, porque Kate significa para mí mucho más que la madre de mi hijo, sé que debo mantener esas distancias que ella ha impuesto y mantener una relación cordial con ella. Necesito hacer eso si quiero seguir viendo a mi hijo.

Me quedo jugando un rato más a solas con el pequeño mientras Kate prepara la comida. Cuando está lista lo cojo en brazos y me acerco hasta la cocina, Kate me indica que lo siente sobre la trona de bebés que hay al lado de la mesa y así lo hago.

-¿Ya puede comer eso? – Me sorprendo al ver que Kate coloca un plato con un filete de merluza troceado, es lo mismo que vamos a comer nosotros.

-Sí, desde los doce meses ya puede comer la comida que comemos nosotros – me dice ella, colocando una pequeña jarra con asas y chupeta en la bandejita de la trona de Allan – Al principio le disgusta un poco.

Yo observo cómo Allan coge con sus deditos un pequeño trozo de filete de su plato y se lo lleva a la boca. Y sonrío al ver que Kate tiene razón, el pequeño hace unas muescas de asco al principio, mientras lo mastica, pero después vuelve a coger otro trozo y comienza a comérselos lentamente con normalidad.

-¿Cómo vas a querer que hagamos esto? – pregunta Kate, haciendo que gire mi vista hacia ella, confuso.

-¿Hacer qué?

Ella rueda los ojos, haciéndome sonreír inevitablemente, había echado de menos ese gesto.

-Tú y Allan, cuánto tiempo vas a querer pasar con él. Solo te voy a pedir que no lo hagamos de manera legal – me dice ella, dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa y mirándome mientras habla – Los dos somos adultos y creo que podemos hablar las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo juntos, sin tener que hacer ese tipo de papeleo de por medio – Yo intento hablar pero ella no me lo permite, pues continúa hablando de manera acelerada – Te prometo que no estoy intentando ganar ventaja, podrás ver a Allan las veces que quieras, pero no quiero tener que depender de una sentencia que dicte un juez.

-Kate – le paro, antes de que siga hablando – Está bien, yo tampoco quiero tomar medidas legales con esto.

Noto cómo ella lanza un leve suspiro al escucharme, y se relaja, y espera a que yo continúe.

-Yo solo quiero ver a mi hijo y poder estar con él. No te voy a pedir ningún tiempo, estaré con él el tiempo que tú consideres, cuando tú me dejes verlo.

Ella me mira sorprendida, parece que no se esperaba que yo dijese eso, pero se lo debo. No puedo pedirle ni exigirle nada más.

-Gracias – dice finalmente.

-Creo que es lo justo – digo yo.

-Podrás verlo siempre que quieras, solo llámame cuando vayas a venir y ya está. Podrás pasar tiempo a solas con él, llevarlo al parque o lo que quieras, pero deja que se pasen unos días antes de eso para que se vaya familiarizando contigo.

Yo acepto, entusiasmado ante esa idea y se lo agradezco a Kate.

Terminamos de comer antes que Allan ya que, a pesar de tener menos cantidad, al ser pequeño le cuesta más. Cuando termina lo bajo de la silla y veo cómo bosteza y rápidamente alza sus bracitos hacia su madre para que lo coja.

-A esta hora siempre suele echarse la siesta – me dice ella, acariciando dulcemente la cabeza de Allan, que se ha apoyado sobre el pecho de Kate.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos. Yo los miro, dudando si debería marcharme o no, pero Kate rompe el silencio.

-¿Quieres ir a acostarlo tú? Quizás si le cuentas un cuento se duerme antes.

Yo sonrío ampliamente ante la propuesta de Kate y sonrío.

-Gracias – le digo, mientras ella me pasa a Allan a mis brazos.

-¿Quieres que Rick te cuente un cuento? – le pregunta dulcemente a Allan, quien apoya ahora la cabeza en mi pecho y asiente. Se le nota cansado.

Kate me acompaña hasta la habitación de nuestro hijo y corre las cortinas para atenuar la luz, después sale, dejándonos a Allan y a mí solos. Yo todavía no lo acuesto en la cuna, sino que me siento en un pequeño sillón que hay junto a ésta, y lo acuno en mis brazos durante un rato. Aunque todavía es pequeño, me invento un cuento para él, un cuento de dragones y caballeros, donde él es un gran príncipe. Creo que antes de que termine con el principio del cuento, Allan ya se ha quedado dormido, pero no me importa. La sensación de tenerlo allí conmigo, entre mis brazos, sintiendo su respiración cada vez más pausada y tranquila, es simplemente algo indescriptible. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que, a pesar de ser escritor, no encuentro las palabras cuando cuenta de verdad, y supongo que ésta es una de esas veces. Sonrío al ver una sombra moverse detrás de la puerta, en el dormitorio de Kate, y pienso que quizás ha estado escuchando cómo le contaba un cuento a nuestro hijo. Y no me molesta, al contrario, más bien me gustaría que estuviese a nuestro lado.

Acuesto al pequeño con cuidado en la cuna y me despido de él, dejándolo descansando. Cuando salgo del dormitorio, Kate está recogiendo un poco el salón, así que le ayudo.

-Gracias por el día de hoy – digo yo, rompiendo el silencio – He disfrutado mucho con vosotros.

-Mañana si quieres puedes venir por la tarde – me dice – Por las tarde solemos ir al parque, vamos a la parte donde están los patos, a Allan le encanta correr detrás de ellos cuando se posan en la hierba.

A mí no me puede parecer más tierna la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro al hablar de nuestro hijo y lamento no poder besarla en ese instante, porque el amor que siente por nuestro hijo me hace quererla todavía más.

Me despido de Kate y salgo de su apartamento con una gran sensación en mi interior después de haber compartido un gran día con ellos.

* * *

Llego a casa con una sonrisa que no puedo esconder en mi rostro, Alexis y mi madre, que están en la cocina, se miran, extrañadas.

-¿Estás bien papá? – me pregunta mi hija.

-Perfectamente – le digo, mientras me acerco a ella para darle un beso.

Ella me mira confusa durante unos segundos y yo no entiendo su reacción hasta que finalmente habla.

-Papá… ¿hueles a colonia de bebé?

Yo miro a mi madre en busca de ayuda y ella se encoge de hombros. Ha llegado el momento de que le cuente a Alexis que tiene un hermano.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer y por todas las reviews. Espero que disfrutéis el fic tanto como yo lo estoy disfrutando escribiendo. **_

* * *

Mi madre se excusa y sube arriba, dejándonos a mí y a Alexis solos en la cocina. Le explico de manera pausada que tiene un hermano de dieciséis meses y observo detenidamente su reacción, que pasa de sorpresa a incomprensión para tornarse en lo que parece, enfado.

-¿Cómo pudo haberte guardado ese secreto? – Es lo primero que pregunta, su voz suena dura.

-No es tan sencillo Alexis… - Intento continuar, pero ella me corta.

-¿Y tú la perdonas? ¡Papá, te has perdido el primer año de vida de tu hijo! – Me grita y veo cómo la rabia se enciende dentro de ella.

-Si he perdonado a Kate es porque hay motivos que le llevaron a actuar como lo hizo – le explico despacio, tratando de que se calme y me comprenda.

-¡No papá, tú solo la has perdonado porque sigues enamorado de ella!

Me duele cuando escucho esas palabras de su boca. Me duele porque tiene razón en lo último que ha dicho, sigo inevitablemente enamorado de Kate, nunca he dejado de estarlo. Y me duele porque no me gusta que mi hija sea tan dura con ella, no después de todo lo que Kate ha pasado, pero claro… Alexis no lo sabe. Y seguramente no es algo que Kate quiera que yo vaya contando, ni siquiera a mi hija. La conozco demasiado bien y, seguramente, odiaría que las personas a su alrededor comenzasen a mirarla de forma diferente por todo lo que ha pasado.

Alexis me mira, sus ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas que está conteniendo. La agarro suavemente del brazo y hago que me siga hasta el sofá, donde ambos nos sentamos. Guardo silencio durante unos segundos, tratando de valorar cómo explicarle aquello, hasta que me decido a hablar.

-Alexis, cariño hace dos años pasó algo, que llevó a Kate a actuar de la manera que lo hizo. Ella no me engañó con Josh como yo pensé.

Mi hija me mira, ahora algo dubitativa.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?

Yo niego.

-No puedo contártelo, creo que es lo mejor para Kate, necesita privacidad con ese tema, pero es algo serio, no es algo que se supere de la noche a la mañana. Ni en dos años. Alexis, lo que quiero que comprendas es que si yo he perdonado a Kate – en realidad no hay nada que perdonar, pienso – tú también puedes hacerlo.

Veo cómo ahora me mira con algo más de comprensión y sé que entiende que, sea lo que sea, es lo suficientemente difícil como para que yo no se lo cuente.

-¿Entonces tengo un hermano? – pregunta ahora con una media sonrisa.

Sus palabras hacen que se me ilumine la cara y asiento.

-¿Cómo es?

-Espera… - le digo, buscando mi móvil en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Lo encuentro y abro la galería de fotos, seleccionando una foto que le había echado aquella misma mañana a Alex.

En ella aparece Alex, sentado en la manta del salón, mirando a la cámara. Sus ojos azules con un brillo especial, se le ve feliz, la gran sonrisa en su cara hace que su nariz se arrugue un poco al mismo tiempo que se le marcan los hoyuelos de su cara. Me quedo mirándolo unos segundos antes de pasarle el móvil a Alexis. Allan es simplemente perfecto.

Alexis no puede hacer más que mirarlo, reír de emoción y mirarme a mí, para volver su mirada a la pantalla y fijarla ahí durante varios minutos, observando a su hermano.

-Papá es guapísimo – me dice, sin retirar la sonrisa que alumbra su rostro.

-Lo sé – digo yo con suficiencia, haciendo que Alexis tuerza el gesto y me eche una mirada.

-¿Cuándo podré verlo? – pregunta, dubitativa.

-Déjame que hable primero con Kate, ¿vale?

Ella asiente y me da un fuerte abrazo antes de irse a estudiar. La miro mientras sube las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, Alexis ya es toda una mujer, pero por suerte ahora tengo al pequeño Allan. Cojo mi teléfono móvil y observo la foto de Allan, después paso a la siguiente y siento un gran amor hacia las dos personas que hay en esta otra foto. Kate está con nuestro hijo en brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras éste muestra una amplia sonrisa. Seguramente Kate se enfadaría si se enterase que le he hecho una foto sin que se diese cuenta, pero no me importa, es simplemente perfecta. Esa foto refleja amor y a mí me encanta. Me tumbo en el sofá y me dedico a observarla durante un largo tiempo, quizás horas, me da igual, lo único que sé es que no puedo dejar de mirarla y sentir un gran amor por esas dos personas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, me reúno con Kate y Allan en el parque, tal y como acordamos. Ella sigue distante, hablándome solamente de temas relacionados con nuestro hijo, pero supongo que con eso me basta ahora mismo. Caminamos juntos por la orilla del lago, yo con Allan en brazos. Le pido a Kate que me cuente cosas de Allan y me cuenta que aprendió a caminar a los trece meses, cuando ella volvió del trabajo y fue a buscarlo a casa de su padre, que era donde solía quedarse el pequeño cuando Kate no estaba, se soltó de las manos de su abuelo y comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia ella. Kate me relata todo esto con emoción y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, imagino ese momento en que nuestro hijo dio sus primeros pasos corriendo hacia ella y mi rostro se llena de felicidad, al mismo tiempo que de tristeza por no haber podido vivirlo. También me cuenta que su primera palabra fue 'poli' después de que Esposito y Ryan se pasasen toda una semana repitiéndosela.

-¡Pato! – La dulce voz de nuestro pequeño hace que los dos dejemos de hablar para mirar a Allan, que alza su mano señalando con su dedito hacia una zona verde del parque donde una docena de patos descansan.

-¿Quieres bajar al suelo pequeñín? – le pregunto en un tono cariñoso en cuanto él empieza a patalear para que le baje.

-Atento a esto – me dice Kate, sonriendo y mirando a Allan.

Al principio comienza a caminar dudoso hacia los patos, con paso lento, mientras se gira varias veces para comprobar que Kate y yo vamos tras él. Cuando estamos a escasos metros de los patos, Allan comienza a correr hacia ellos, que rápidamente salen despavoridos del lugar en diferentes direcciones. La escena es tan graciosa que incluso el pequeño Allan ríe a carcajadas durante un rato, contagiándonos todavía más su risa a su madre y a mí.

Después de un rato, Kate extiende una pequeña manta que llevaba en una mochila, sobre la hierba, y nos sentamos los tres allí. Deja la mochila en el suelo, saca un muñeco, un caballo de goma, y se lo da a Allan, que rápidamente se lo lleva a la boca y comienza a jugar con él. Me fijo en la mochila durante unos segundos, observando que lleva de todo.

-Vaya – digo, señalándola – es como un Kit para bebés.

-Lo es – dice ella – Es totalmente necesario cuando vas con un niño. Aquí van las toallitas, tiritas, agua, zumo, galletas, algún juguete, pañales, crema de protección solar… son cosas básicas que puedes necesitar en cualquier momento.

Yo sonrío al ver cómo ha cambiado, ahora Kate es toda una madre experta en la materia.

Nos quedamos allí un rato, simplemente disfrutando del momento juntos, como si fuésemos una familia. Por un momento me permito pensar que es así, hasta que Kate rompe el silencio.

-Castle, esta semana no podrás ver a Allan durante tres días – Le miro, confuso, esperando que siga hablando y que me diga la razón – Yo… el Capitán Gates me ha pedido que me infiltre en un caso, será durante tres noches, así que Allan se quedará en casa de mi padre.

-Pero… - yo trato de procesar la información - ¿Infiltrada en un caso? Y… ¿Allan se queda con tu padre?

Ella asiente mientras me observa, supongo que para encontrarse con mi cara repleta de confusión.

-Kate, ¿por qué no dejas que Allan se quede conmigo durante estos tres días? – le pregunto, esperanzado.

-Castle, apenas te conoce de hace dos días… Él ya está acostumbrado a quedarse con mi padre cuando yo estoy trabajando.

-Por favor – le miro suplicante – Allan ya me conoce, no se siente extraño conmigo, en todo momento parece estar cómodo, ya lo has visto. Además, Alexis y mi madre están deseando conocerlo y tu padre o Lanie, pueden venir para ver que está bien.

-Castle no estoy diciendo que no me fíe de ti… - me corta ella tras escuchar mis últimas palabras.

-Lo sé, pero, pueden venir si él se va a sentir más cómodo o si tú vas a estar más tranquila – le digo. La veo dudar durante unos segundos – Vamos, sabes que estará bien conmigo.

Ella tuerce el labio, suspira, y al final asiente.

-Está bien, se queda contigo.

Impulsivamente le doy un abrazo.

-Castle – dice ella, separándose rápidamente – No te pases.

-Lo siento, ha sido… - digo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia – Gracias por dejar que se quede conmigo.

Ella coge a Allan y lo sienta entre sus piernas, dándole un beso después en el pelo. Saca una bolsa con pequeñas galletas y la deja abierta delante de Allan, que rápidamente coge una y se la lleva a la boca.

-Oye Kate... – digo, mientras le doy vueltas en mi cabeza – El caso en el que te vas a infiltrar…

-No es peligroso – me corta ella, sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar – Además no voy sola, Esposito se infiltra también, y otra media docena de polis.

Yo respiro, algo más aliviado sabiendo que Espo, que es como un hermano para ella, estará guardándole las espaldas.

-Castle, ahora soy madre, no me infiltraría en un caso si no sé que es seguro.

Yo asiento, sabiendo además que Kate mejor que nadie sabe lo que es perder a una madre y que ella no va a permitir que eso le pase a Allan, pero aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme. Kate es policía y, aunque tenga mucha seguridad en un caso, siempre pueden ocurrir cosas inesperadas.

Un rato después nos despedimos y yo me marcho feliz a mi casa, sabiendo que al día siguiente mi hijo pasará dos días y tres noches conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mil gracias por todas las reviews, follows y favoritos que me dais a esta historia y gracias por leerla! **_

_**Nuevo capítulo, espero que guste igualmente.**_

* * *

Cuando el timbre suena, me levanto rápidamente del sillón para dirigirme hacia la puerta, aunque antes me paro a mitad del camino y me vuelvo hacia mi madre y Alexis, que me siguen pisándome los talones.

-Madre, por favor, sé sutil – Las miro a las dos pero me dirijo especialmente a ella, que es la única de las dos que sabe lo que realmente le ocurrió a Kate.

Después miro a Alexis y sonrío enternecidamente al ver lo nerviosa que está por conocer a su hermano. Cojo aire y me doy la vuelta poniendo rumbo, ahora sí, hacia la puerta. Cuando la abro me encuentro a Kate con Allan en brazos. A su lado la silleta del pequeño con un gran bolso encima, en el que imagino, están todas sus cosas.

-Hola – saluda ella, mirando tímidamente hacia mi madre y mi hija.

Me retiro para dejarles pasar y, cuando lo hace, Alexis y mi madre se acercan para conocer a Allan. Miro a Kate con un encogimiento de hombros, en realidad tratando de disculparme por si se está sintiendo incómoda, pero ella me devuelve una media sonrisa, para después volver la cabeza hacia Allan y las muestras de cariño que éste está recibiendo.

-Hola Kate – Mi hija le saluda dándole dos besos para poner toda su atención de nuevo en su hermano.

Kate baja a nuestro hijo al suelo y Alexis se agacha a su lado, mientras el pequeño le muestra un muñeco que lleva en la mano. Mi madre aprovecha ese momento para hablar con ella.

-Katherine, querida, ¿cómo te encuentras? – Seguidamente le abraza y yo me llevo la mano a la frente, recordando que le dije que fuese sutil.

Sin embargo veo cómo Kate se abraza a ella también, posiblemente la haya echado de menos durante este tiempo. Observo la escena con cierta ternura, manteniéndome en un segundo plano. Cuando terminan el abrazo, Kate se acerca a mí.

-He metido ropa suficiente para estos tres días – me explica, señalando el bolso que hay encima de la silleta – Y creo que todo lo necesario, también te he dejado apuntados los números de mi padre, Lanie y los chicos. Le relaja que le hablen despacio a la hora de dormir y, recuerda, puede comer comida normal, pero en pequeños trocitos.

Veo cómo hace memoria, repasando mentalmente si me tiene que decir algo más, así que trato de tranquilizarla.

-Kate, todo estará bien.

-Vale – dice ella, tras un suspiro, después mira a Allan, que sigue con Alexis – Me tengo que ir.

Mi madre le hace un gesto a Alexis y ambas se retiran hacia el salón, para dejar que Kate se despida tranquilamente de Allan. Observo cómo mi hijo es besuqueado y achuchado por Kate y cómo se abraza al cuello de ésta, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Ya ha cenado y está bañado – me explica ella mientras acaricia la espalda de nuestro pequeño – Solo tiene que irse a dormir en un rato.

Asiento al mismo tiempo que me acerco un poco más a ellos dos, esperando que Kate me pase a nuestro hijo a mis brazos. Sin embargo noto cómo le cuesta despedirse de Allan, lo abraza fuertemente y veo que sus ojos están brillantes, está conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Es la primera vez que te separas de él tanto tiempo? – le pregunto en un tono comprensivo.

Ella me mira a los ojos y asiente.

-Él va a estar bien conmigo, te lo prometo – le digo yo, también mirándole a los ojos y esta vez incluso me atrevo a acariciar la mano que tiene sobre la espalda de Allan.

-Lo sé – es lo que me contesta ella, para después besar en la frente a nuestro hijo.

-¿Podré llamarte para que al menos sepas que está bien?

-No, pero sí puedes enviarme mensajes, solo lo podré ver de madrugada pero…

-Lo haré – le corto yo, haciendo que me mire con una sincera sonrisa.

Vuelve a besar y abrazar fuerte a nuestro hijo, mientras le susurra un 'te quiero mucho' y después me lo pasa a mis brazos. Él se acomoda conmigo sin quejarse, creo que este par de días que he estado con él han hecho que coja algo de confianza conmigo.

-Ten cuidado Kate - ambos nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos en los que yo no sé si acercarme a ella y darle dos besos de despedida o no hacerlo. Finalmente lo hago y siento cómo ella alarga el segundo beso en mi mejilla, en el lado en el que sostengo a Allan. Posiblemente haya sido solamente porque nuestro hijo está ahí, pero me gustaría pensar que no, que lo ha hecho por compartir ese momento conmigo también.

Se aleja hacia la puerta con los ojos brillantes y Allan estira su manita hacia ella. Veo cómo la cara de mi hijo va cambiando ligeramente, sus ojos se entristecen, su boca se curva hacia abajo y justo después comienza a llorar amargamente. Kate suspira desde la puerta y mira hacia abajo, apesadumbrada por tener que dejar a Allan llorando, sin embargo se tiene que ir. Cierra la puerta y se marcha. Y yo me siento tremendamente mal por saber que se va con ese mal sabor de boca.

Acuno a Allan en mis brazos e intento calmarlo, susurrándole dulcemente en su oído.

-Mami – es lo único que él repite una y otra vez entre sollozos.

-Papá está aquí – le digo, todavía acunándolo en mis brazos. Busco un pañuelo en el bolso de la silleta y le sueno los mocos que tiene acumulados en su nariz debido a la manera en que está llorando.

Mi madre y mi hija se acercan e intentan ayudar pero Allan se agarra más fuerte a mi cuello. Parece que se siente más seguro conmigo y eso me hace sentirme bien, sé que tengo que hacer las cosas bien con él así que tomo las riendas de la situación y comienzo a hablarle con un tono de voz más infantil, una voz que seguramente para el resto del mundo suene estúpida pero que a mí no me lo parece si estoy hablando con Allan, si estoy intentando hacerle sonreír. Y lo consigo, poco a poco él deja de llorar para quedarse mirándome fijamente. Hago varias muecas y hay un momento en el que hace un sonido extraño, por un momento no sé si ha comenzado a llorar de nuevo o si se está riendo, hasta que comprendo que se está riendo y eso me hace reír a mí también.

-Lo estás haciendo bien hijo – me anima mi madre, dándome unos suaves golpes en el hombro.

Continúo un rato más haciendo el tonto hasta que Allan ya parece haber olvidado el motivo por el que comenzó a llorar. Ahora está más relajado así que lo dejo en el suelo y él se dirige solo hacia la mesa del salón, donde Alexis tiene varios libros y apuntes.

-¿Quieres pintar Allan? – le dice ella, yendo hacia donde está él.

-_Chi _– es lo que contesta él, esperando a que Alexis llegue a su lado. Cuando lo hace, arranca una hoja de un cuaderno y se la da al pequeño junto a un lapicero.

-¿Qué vas a dibujar?

-Poli – dice él claramente. A pesar de que todavía habla con dificultad algunas palabras, hay otras que las pronuncia de una manera bastante clara.

Mi madre y Alexis ríen ante la contestación del pequeño y yo imagino que es también cosa de Esposito y Ryan, o puede que simplemente sea cosa de Kate y él tiene por costumbre dibujar eso. Recuerdo cuando Alexis era pequeña y yo le daba un folio para que dibuje, ella siempre acababa dibujando lo mismo, un barco pirata. O lo que ella llamaba un barco pirata, porque al final acababa siendo siempre un torbellino de colores en el que no se podía apreciar ninguna figura, como lo que estaba haciendo ahora Allan, rallar en el folio con el lapicero, creyendo que está dibujando un policía. Sonrío viéndolo dibujar durante unos minutos, hasta que decido ir a recoger sus cosas mientras él se queda entretenido allí coloreando bien acompañado.

Entro a mi dormitorio y comienzo a colocar su ropa en un cajón de mi mesilla. En realidad no le he preparado una habitación, me he imaginado hacerlo, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones en ese aspecto, Allan se queda tres noches conmigo porque Kate está fuera, esto no volverá a suceder muy a menudo y tampoco quiero llegar a romper la confianza que Kate me ha dado dejando que se quede conmigo.

Veo los tres pijamas que Kate me ha dejado para él y escojo el que más me gusta para esa noche. Es un pijama de buzo, con dibujos de los Angry Birds, también dejo sobre la cama un pequeño calzoncillo con un dibujo de un gatito en la parte trasera, las toallitas y un nuevo pañal.

Después de dejar que mis dos hijos se entretengan un rato más el uno con el otro, decido que es hora de acostar a Allan. Mi madre y Alexis se despiden también, subiendo a sus dormitorios, recordándome que si necesito algo las avise enseguida. Ambas están encantadas de haber conocido a Allan y de tenerlo aquí en casa. Y es que este pequeño bicho es una gran alegría, una fuente de felicidad y entretenimiento.

-¿Vamos a dormir campeón?

Allan simplemente me mira y me sigue cuando yo pongo rumbo hacia mi dormitorio. Nuestro dormitorio ahora. Me sigue hasta que me subo a la cama y él simplemente se queda apoyando sus bracitos en el borde de ésta, mirándome. Sonrío al verlo, algo me dice que no tiene mucho sueño o simplemente no quiere dormir.

-¿No quieres dormir?

-No – grita él, con una sonrisa. Creo que está tratando de provocarme, hacerme jugar con él.

-¿No quieres dormir con papi? – le pregunto de nuevo, ahora poniendo cara de perrito.

Él todavía se ríe más y me vuelve a contestar con un sonoro 'no' seguido de una carcajada. Yo rápidamente imito el sonido de un león y voy a por él, lo que hace que él de un sonoro chillido y se escape corriendo torpemente sin dejar de reír. Lo persigo hasta que consigo agarrarlo y cogerlo en brazos. Allan no deja de reír y eso me hace feliz.

-Ya no te escapas – le digo, mientras lo llevo de vuelta a la cama.

Le quito la ropa sucia y le pongo un nuevo pañal y el pijama, después le acerco uno de los peluches que Kate ha dejado para él en la bolsa y lo recuesto en la cama. Me acuesto a su lado mientras él comienza a alzar los pies, jugando con las sábanas.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

-¿Mami? – es lo que me pregunta él, al mismo tiempo que gira su cabecita hacia la puerta, quizás esperando que Kate venga a por él.

-No cariño, hoy estás con papá.

-Mami – dice él, esta vez girándose hacia mí y comenzando a toquitear el cuello de mi camiseta.

Sonrío a medias, me estiro unos centímetros para apagar la luz, y simplemente decido comenzar a contarle un cuento. A los pocos minutos siento que deja de toquitear mi camiseta y su respiración es ahora mucho más acompasada, seguramente el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día ha hecho que caiga rendido en pocos minutos. Lo acerco más a mi pecho, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y lo acomodo junto a mí. Suspiro. Me siento realmente bien de tenerlo a mi lado, de poder pasar una primera noche junto a él, sin embargo me siento mal al mismo tiempo. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo el contacto de Kate al darme dos besos, recuerdo cómo ha alargado ese segundo beso y todavía siento el tacto de sus labios en mi mejilla. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que la echo de menos, nunca antes había estado con nuestro hijo a solas, sin ella.

Alargo la mano con cuidado, por debajo de la almohada hasta encontrar mi teléfono móvil y cuando lo tengo, me saco una fotografía a mí y a Allan. El flash hace que se remueva un poco, pero enseguida lo calmo con susurros y vuelve al estado de sueño en el que se encontraba. Vuelvo al móvil y observo la foto y, por un momento veo el gran parecido que guarda conmigo, está realmente adorable entre mis brazos y yo no puedo evitar más que sonreír. Le envío la foto a Kate seguido de un texto. Al principio dudo en si es buena idea escribirle aquello o no, pero finalmente lo hago: _Duerme como un príncipe. Te echamos de menos. Buenas noches Kate. Besos, R. _

Vuelvo a dejar el móvil debajo de la almohada, creyendo que no me va a responder, y cierro los ojos, sin embargo a los pocos segundos vibra debajo de mi cabeza. Vuelvo a alargar la mano y lo cojo, abro rápidamente el mensaje al ver que, efectivamente, se trata de ella. Leo el mensaje con una estúpida sonrisa sobre mi cara: _Adorables. _Eso es lo único que ella dice, seguido de un corazón. Y eso es suficiente para hacer que cierre los ojos y me duerma, todavía con esa estúpida sonrisa sobre mi cara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento, llevo un montón de días sin actualizar, pero ha sido una semana difícil para sentirme inspirada y escribir algo... He escrito este capítulo porque no quería demorarlo más, aunque me ha quedado algo pobre. El próximo trataré de hacerlo mejor y será algo más interesante.**

**Alguien me ha preguntado cuánto suelo tardar en actualizar de un capítulo a otro, intento hacerlo al menos una vez a la semana (intento), pero depende de si estoy inspirada o no... :S (como esta vez). Os dejo mi twitter por si preferís preguntarme algo por ahí quienes no estáis registrados: _ /berta_always_**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, gracias por leer y por las reviews, sois geniales!**

* * *

Un lejano golpe me sobresalta, haciendo que abra los ojos, adaptándolos a la luz de la habitación. Parece que ya es de día, aunque todavía es temprano ya que los rayos de sol que entran por mi ventana indican que el sol acaba de ponerse sobre las calles de Nueva York. Cierro los ojos de nuevo unos instantes hasta que de nuevo aquel lejano ruido me sobresalta, solo que algo más fuerte esta vez. Abro mis ojos como platos. Allan. Me incorporo en la cama rápidamente y descubro al pequeño sentado en el suelo, al lado de mi vestidor, jugando con unos de mis zapatos que ha debido coger de la primera balda del armario. Lo miro por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que sacudo mi cabeza, creo que Allan es tan autosuficiente como Kate, se ha despertado y ni siquiera me ha llamado ni ha llorado para demandar mi atención, sino que se ha bajado él solo de la cama y ha comenzado a investigar en el dormitorio, encontrando el vestidor como el lugar más atractivo para jugar.

Me levanto y me acerco hasta él, agachándome a su lado.

-Hola pequeñajo, ¿no querías jugar con papi? – le digo de manera cariñosa al mismo tiempo que le acaricio la mejilla. Él encoge su cuello con una sonrisa debido a mi caricia y se pone de pie y ofreciéndome uno de mis zapatos con los que estaba jugando.

-Tú – dice mientras me lo ofrece.

Dejo el zapato a un lado y lo cojo en brazos, levantándome con él y dándole un sonoro beso en la frente.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos los zapatos y vamos a desayunar?

-A _nanuna_r – dice, agarrándose a mi cuello.

Sonrío y salgo con él del dormitorio. La cocina está despejada, por lo que imagino que Alexis ya se ha marchado a la universidad y mi madre seguramente todavía esté durmiendo. Con Allan todavía en brazos caliento su biberón con leche mientras él observa todos mis movimientos, agarrado a mi cuello. Cuando la leche está lista, compruebo que no esté demasiado caliente probando yo mismo el biberón, lo que hace que Allan proteste, alzando sus bracitos para quitármelo.

-Mío – grita él, intentando agarrarlo.

-Tranquilo, que es para ti. Espera – Me dirijo con él hasta el sofá y me siento, sentándolo a él sobre mis piernas. Le doy el biberón y él comienza a beberse la leche.

En ese momento mi madre aparece en lo alto de las escaleras con un sonoro 'Buenos días' que hace que Allan suelte la chupeta del biberón durante unos segundos para mirarla y reír, a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días madre.

-¿Preparados para ir un rato al parque? – pregunta, en un tono musical, cuando termina de bajar las escaleras. Le miro extrañado mientras se dirige hacia nosotros.

-¿Segura que quieres que te vean como una abuela?

-Una abuela joven y llena de energía – dice ella, sacudiendo su brazo para restarle importancia.

-Está bien, cuando terminemos de desayunar vamos al parque.

Me levanto y mi madre coge a Allan en brazos, mientras yo voy a lavar el biberón y le doy a mi hijo una galleta.

-Hijo, a esta ricura le pesa el pañal – dice mi madre mientras palpa el pañal de Allan, por encima de su pijama.

-Debí haberme dado cuenta antes – digo, dejando todo a un lado y cogiendo a mi hijo en brazos.

-Oh, vamos, no te tortures por eso, solo llevas un día con él, debes ir aprendiendo poco a poco.

-Se supone que ya lo aprendí con Alexis, madre.

-Hace casi veinte años de eso Richard. Ahora solo debes centrarte en hacer las cosas bien con Allan, que en tan solo unos días ya te adora.

Suspiro y asiento, dándole la razón a mi madre, y me dirijo con mi hijo al dormitorio, donde le cambio el pañal y le visto sin problemas. Me visto yo también y ambos salimos al salón, donde esperamos a mi madre. Siento a Allan en su silleta, ya que creo que es mejor llevarla para ir hasta el parque, y se entretiene jugando con uno de sus muñecos. Yo aprovecho el momento para mirar mi teléfono móvil, que hasta entonces no había mirado, y compruebo que no tengo ningún mensaje de Kate.

-Ya estoy lista – dice mi madre, bajando las escaleras. Me abstengo a hacer ningún comentario sobre el sombrero y las gafas de sol que lleva ya que, al fin y al cabo, ya estoy acostumbrado al look extravagante de Martha Rodgers.

-¿Madre, nos puedes hacer antes una foto? – Le pido, dándole mi móvil y explicándole sobre qué lugar de la pantalla tiene que presionar para sacar la fotografía.

Me agacho junto a la silleta de Allan, quedando a su altura.

-¿Le mandamos un beso a mamá, Allan?

Él asiente, soltando inmediatamente el muñeco que tiene entre sus manos y mirando hacia el móvil que sostiene mi madre. Hago el gesto de envíar un beso a la cámara y de esa manera, Allan repite mis pasos, haciendo él también lo mismo, en el instante en el que mi madre saca la fotografía.

Me devuelve mi móvil, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre la fotografía que acaba de hacernos para enviarle a Kate, y yo lo prefiero así. Observo el móvil con una sonrisa, viendo cómo Allan ha sido capturado en el preciso instante en el que soltaba su beso hacia la cámara.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al parque bajo a mi hijo de la silleta y, mientras me descuido un segundo para sacar mis gafas de sol, Allan se dirige despacio hacia una gran zona de hierba. Lo llamo para que vuelva, pero él no me hace caso, se queda quieto donde está y me observa. Me temo lo peor cuando me fijo en la pequeña curva de sus labios hacia arriba, una sonrisa traviesa que confirmo cuando me voy acercando y él, tras un pequeño chillido, echa a correr en dirección opuesta a mí. Río divertido y voy tras él, acelerando el paso hasta que se para de nuevo y se gira para mirarme. De nuevo cuando me ve más cerca suya, echa a correr riendo a carcajadas. Decido divertirme un rato más con él hasta que estoy lo suficientemente cansado, mucho más que él, y decido atraparlo mientras él no deja de reír, para dar por finalizado el juego.

-Creo que estoy demasiado mayor para esto – digo, con la respiración acelerada, volviendo al lado de mi madre, que nos observa con diversión sentada en un banco.

-Quítate diez años que es lo que hago yo – ríe ella.

Dejo a Allan en el suelo, esta vez controlando que no eche a correr, y nos dirigimos hacia el tobogán, sin embargo a él parece no entusiasmarle tanto como los columpios, a los que se dirige todo el rato, así que opto por subirlo a uno de ellos, el que tiene mayor sujeción para niños pequeños.

-¿Qué edad tiene? – pregunta una voz risueña y femenina a mi espalda.

Cuando me giro observo a una mujer rubia, y bastante guapa, para ser justos. Lleva a una niña de la mano, que calculo que debe ser algo mayor que Allan, y la sienta en el columpio situado al lado del nuestro.

-Dieciséis meses, ¿cuántos años tiene ella? – le pregunto, más por ser cortés que por interés.

-Oh, Alissa tiene dos años.

Asiento y vuelvo la cabeza hacia mi hijo, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada de aquella mujer sobre mí. La vuelvo a mirar, algo incómodo pero con una sonrisa, y me fijo en que no lleva anillo. Está soltera y debe ser eso lo mismo que le ha hecho acercarse a mí.

-Lo siento, tenemos que irnos, mi mujer está a punto de salir del trabajo – miento yo, sacando a mi hijo del columpio y viendo cómo la sonrisa de aquella mujer desaparece de su rostro. Allan le dice adiós con su manita a medida que nos vamos alejando de ella.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – me pregunta mi madre cuando llegamos al banco donde está ella y siento a Allan en la silleta.

-¿Hacer qué? – pregunto, tratando de disimular que no sé de qué me habla.

-Esa mujer estaba claramente interesada en ti y tú le has rechazado.

-Puede que yo no esté interesado en ella.

-Antes lo hubieses estado. Hijo, no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí. Todo esto es por Kate.

-Madre…. – digo, tras un suspiro, sin embargo ella me corta, alzando su mano.

-No te digo que no lo intentes – La miro, sorprendido ante sus palabras – Solo digo que le des su espacio, no la presiones y deja que sea ella la que decida si quiere darte otra oportunidad o no.

Asiento y suspiro, algo apenado pero sabiendo que mi madre tiene razón.

* * *

Es casi de noche cuando Alexis llega a casa. Estoy sentado en el sofá, con mi hijo en brazos, mientras ambos vemos la televisión, en concreto un canal de dibujos animados. Alexis se acerca hasta nosotros con una sonrisa y se inclina, primero sobre su hermano, para darle un beso en la mejilla, yo sonrío ante ese gesto.

-Hola papá – dice, ahora dándome un beso a mí y sentándose a nuestro lado.

-Hola calabaza.

Allan se pone en pie sobre mis piernas, mientras lo sujeto en todo momento, y se coloca a mi otro lado en el sofá. Me mira fijamente durante unos segundos mientras pasa su pequeña mano sobre mi pelo y en ese momento, mirándome directamente a los ojos, me lo dice, me dice esa palabra que me hace emocionarme.

-Papá – vuelve a repetirlo un par de veces más. Esa palabra suena infinitamente preciosa de sus labios. No puedo reprimir, ni quiero, las lágrimas que se han agolpado en mis ojos. Lo abrazo inmediatamente, sintiéndolo en mis brazos, sintiendo cómo esa pequeña persona se ha convertido en alguien tan importante en mi vida.

* * *

En cuanto Allan se queda dormido, cojo mi móvil y, como la noche anterior, abro la conversación con Kate. Le envío la fotografía que mi madre nos tomó esa mañana, enviándole un beso, junto a algunas más que le he hecho a Allan ese día. Pienso unos momentos qué escribirle.

'Hoy nuestro hijo me ha llamado papá por primera vez. No sabes la inmensa alegría que siento en estos momentos. Aunque me hubiese encantado que estuvieses aquí para compartirlo contigo. Ahora duerme como un angelito. Rick.'

A los pocos minutos mi móvil suena y lo desbloqueo, leyendo su mensaje.

'Me hace muy feliz saber eso. Allan te quiere desde el primer día que te conoció. Buenas noches Rick.'

Le contesto con un 'Buenas noches Kate' y dejo mi móvil debajo de mi almohada. Suspiro. Mañana vuelve y no sé cómo va a ser nuestra relación. Estos dos días con Allan han hecho que, aunque no esté, me sienta más cercano todavía a ella y la eche de menos. Estoy deseando que vuelva, a pesar de que me encanta tener a Allan a mi lado todo el día. Vuelvo a suspirar y lo acerco más a mí, cerrando los ojos y quedándome dormido a su lado.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Curiosidad del Fic: En la idea original de este fic, el niño iba a ser niña y no iba a ser bebé sino adolescente xD Hubiese cambiado mucho la historia, no? Jajaja**_

_**Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, son de gran ayuda!**_

* * *

Me encuentro en el salón de mi casa, sentado en el suelo al lado de mi hijo, que golpea las teclas de un pequeño piano infantil que le he comprado esa misma tarde. Mi madre se ha ido de cena con unas amigas y Alexis está sentada en el sofá, repasando para un examen que tiene mañana, sin embargo observo cómo le pesan sus párpados y ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Alexis, ve a dormir, estás cansada – Ella asiente y se levanta.

Me da un beso y se agacha junto a Allan, quedándose unos segundos a su lado, pues sabe que mañana cuando despierte, él ya no estará aquí. Lo coge en brazos y le da un sonoro beso mientras Allan juega con su pelo y ríe.

-Espero volver a verte pronto – le susurra antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo – Buenas noches papá.

-Buenas noches cielo.

Cuando Alexis sube al piso de arriba, agacho mi mirada hacia Allan, que ha dejado de lado el piano y ahora juega con uno de sus peluches. Suspiro. La tristeza por su despedida está comenzando a hacer mella en mí. Sé que de un momento a otro, Kate aparecerá por esa puerta y se tendrá que llevar a Allan. Estoy deseando verla, pero no quiero separarme de mi hijo. Este fin de semana junto a él ha hecho que se cree un vínculo especial entre nosotros. Sonrío al recordar que lleva todo el día llamándome papá y eso me ablanda el corazón de una manera muy fuerte.

Unos minutos después suena el timbre. Cojo a mi hijo y juntos nos dirigimos a la puerta. Inmediatamente después de abrir y, al ver que es Kate, Allan se lanza a sus brazos. Kate le abraza con fuerza mientras yo me mantengo en silencio, observando la felicidad de ambos al volver a verse. Cuando Allan finalmente se despega de ese abrazo, para comenzar a jugar con uno de los botones de la camisa de Kate, ella levanta la cabeza también.

-Hola – le digo, con una sonrisa. Me alegra volver a verla, me gustaría abrazarla pero me contengo.

-Hola – Ella me devuelve el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa también - ¿Qué tal se ha portado?

-Muy bien, lo hemos pasado increíblemente bien juntos. Creo que ya no se siente un extraño a mi lado. Y por fin me llama papá.

-Papá – Allan se gira hacia mí al escucharme hablar y repite mi última palabra, haciendo que en mi rostro se refleje esa felicidad plena que llevo sintiendo todas las veces que me ha llamado así hoy.

Miro a Kate y la veo sonriendo, con un brillo especial en su mirada. Parece hacerle también feliz a ella que nuestro hijo me reconozca como su padre y eso todavía me hace más feliz a mí.

-Pasa – le digo, haciéndome a un lado de la puerta – Recogeré sus cosas.

Ella asiente y pasa al salón, mientras yo me dirijo hacia mi dormitorio para recoger el bolso con las pertenencias de Allan. Cuando regreso, Kate ha bajado a nuestro hijo al suelo y éste le enseña el pequeño piano con el que jugaba minutos antes.

-¿Quién te ha comprado esto cariño?

-Papá – dice él, my seguro, señalando con su bracito hacia mí.

Kate sonríe ampliamente al volver a escucharlo, al igual que hago yo. Me mira y parece que va a hablar, pero no lo hace, se queda dubitativa unos segundos más hasta que finalmente habla.

-Gracias por… mantenerme informada de cómo estaba y, por las fotos.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Un silencio se instala entre nosotros, hasta que el ruido de Allan golpeando el piano contra el suelo hace que me agache a su lado y lo recoja, guardándolo en el bolso con sus cosas. Kate se agacha a mi lado y comienza a recoger varios de los peluches de nuestro hijo que hay esparcidos por el suelo. Cuando me los da para que los meta en el bolso, rozo conscientemente sus dedos con los míos, alargando el momento. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un instante en el que a mí me gustaría agarrar suavemente su cara entre mis manos y poder demostrarle con un beso lo que siento en estos momentos, sin embargo ella se aclara la garganta y se levanta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos – dice, algo incómoda.

-¿No queréis quedaros un poco más? – pregunto.

-No, es tarde y estoy cansada. Y Allan debería irse a dormir ya.

Yo asiento, apesadumbrado y me agacho junto a mi hijo. Ha llegado la hora de la despedida.

-Hey, pequeño, ¿te lo has pasado bien con papá?

-_Chi_. Papá – dice él, moviendo de forma decidida su cabeza de arriba abajo.

Lo cojo en brazos, esbozando ahora una triste sonrisa, y lo abrazo contra mi pecho.

-¿Me llamarás mañana, podré verlo? – pregunto, ahora mirando a Kate.

-Sí… Claro – dice ella, que hasta estos momentos nos observaba, también con lo que parece un deje de tristeza en su rostro.

Beso a mi hijo fuertemente en la cabeza y lo bajo al suelo, donde Kate le ofrece su mano y él la agarra inmediatamente, apoyándose contra ella.

-Entonces… hablamos mañana – dice ella, cogiendo el bolso con las cosas de nuestro hijo y colgándoselo al hombro.

Yo asiento y me dirijo hacia la puerta, no queriendo alargar más el momento, pues no creo que sea capaz de remediar durante muchos minutos más el escozor que siento en los ojos.

Kate me sigue hacia la puerta, sin embargo Allan tira de su mano hacia el lado contrario.

-Vamos cariño, tenemos que ir a casa – le dice dulcemente.

-¡No! – Allan grita, negándose a avanzar hacia la puerta y se suelta del brazo de Kate, corriendo hacia el sofá, donde se queda apoyado, mirándonos con los labios apretados en un gesto de enfado.

Kate y yo nos miramos, con cara de circunstancias. Supongo que ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos esta reacción.

-Ven mi amor – le dice, en un tono totalmente dulce.

-No – Allan vuelve a gritar, y cruza torpemente los brazos sobre su pecho, de una manera totalmente graciosa y testaruda que me hace esbozar una sonrisa – Papá.

Esto último hace que se me derrita el corazón. Nuestro pequeño no se quiere marchar, o mejor dicho, no quiere alejarse de mí. Kate y yo nos miramos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ella tuerce su labio y suspira, para después acercarse hasta nuestro hijo. Lo coge en brazos mientras él patalea para que lo baje. Yo miro la escena apesadumbrado pero supongo que es lo mejor, de otra forma no conseguirá que Allan quiera marcharse y sé cómo pueden acabar estos momentos, pues aunque nunca había visto a Allan ponerse tan testarudo, sí he vivido momentos así en el pasado, con Alexis.

-Tenemos que irnos Allan, mañana verás a papá.

Él sigue pataleando en los brazos de Kate. No llora pero su cara sigue siendo de enfado.

-Lo siento – dice Kate, mirándome.

Yo asiento, haciéndole saber que también creo que es lo mejor, antes que hacer que el enfado de Allan vaya a más y sea imposible de lidiar con él para que se marche.

-Adiós Kate – le digo, mientras salen al pasillo, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-Adiós Castle – me dice ella desde las puertas del ascensor, mientras pasa una mano por la espalda de Allan, intentando calmarlo.

Entro de nuevo en mi casa y me dirijo hacia mi habitación. Me tumbo en la cama y comienzo a pensar. Debería comenzar a asumir que entre Kate y yo no va a volver a ocurrir nada, que nuestra relación se va a limitar estrictamente a nuestro hijo y que seremos como ese tipo de padres divorciados que deben ponerse de acuerdo y dividirse las horas en las que su hijo estará con cada uno. Con ese pensamiento y con alguna que otra lágrima mojando mi almohada siento cómo me pesan los párpados y poco a poco me voy quedando dormido.

* * *

Me despierto en mitad de la noche debido a la vibración de mi teléfono bajo mi almohada. Me incorporo y lo cojo, poniéndome alerta de inmediato al ver que el nombre de Kate aparece en la pantalla. Quizás le ha pasado algo a Allan.

-Kate.

-Castle – su voz suena débil al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Allan está bien?

-Sí, él está bien, es… yo… me he caído.

-¿Estás bien? – digo inmediatamente, preocupado.

-Me he golpeado la cabeza y la pierna, necesito ir al médico pero no puedo dejar a Allan solo.

-Voy para allá.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me visto rápidamente. Dejo una nota para Alexis en la encimera, por si no he vuelto todavía cuando se despierte y salgo del loft corriendo. Paro a un taxi en la calle, pues no quiero perder tiempo sacando el coche del garaje, y una vez dentro, llamo a Lanie, pues sospecho que Kate solamente me ha llamado a mí porque necesita que alguien se quede con nuestro hijo, pero no pienso permitir que vaya sola al hospital. Tal y como había imaginado, Lanie no sabía nada. Le cuento lo que ha pasado y me dice que en unos minutos estará allí.

Cuando llego al apartamento de Kate llamo al timbre y espero impacientemente hasta que ella me abre la puerta. Va cojeando y lleva un pañuelo manchado de sangre presionado sobre la cabeza. Su pelo está húmedo por lo que imagino que se estaba duchando cuando ha ocurrido todo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunto, mientras la agarro para evitar que haga más esfuerzo con la pierna.

-Me he resbalado al salir de la bañera – dice ella haciendo una mueca de dolor – Allan está dormido, solo necesito que te quedes con él hasta que vuelva.

Intenta moverse hacia el perchero que hay al lado de la puerta, para coger su abrigo, pero yo la detengo.

-Lanie está de camino, ella se quedará con Allan, no pienso dejarte ir sola al hospital.

-Castle – ella intenta quejarse, al mismo tiempo que me mira con una mezcla de enfado y dolor.

-No - la freno yo antes de que siga quejándose – No estás en condiciones ni de conducir, ni de parar un taxi.

Ella no dice nada más, seguramente porque sabe que tengo razón, y se apoya contra la pared, suspirando. En ese momento llega Lanie, asustada.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta a Kate, retirando su pañuelo de la cabeza y observando la herida.

-Estoy algo mareada – confiesa ella.

-Vas a necesitar unos cuantos puntos ahí. Marchaos, yo me quedo con Allan – dice la forense.

A pesar de sus quejas, paso una mano por la espalda de Kate, agarrándola y dejando que apoye su peso sobre mí y no haga tanto esfuerzo con la pierna que le duele. Bajamos en el ascensor y nos subimos al taxi que minutos antes me había llevado a mí hasta allí y yo le pedí que nos esperase. Cuando llegamos a las puertas del hospital le pago al taxista, ofreciéndole una sustanciosa propina, y ayudo a Kate a bajar.

Una doctora la atiende inmediatamente, centrándose primero en cerrar la herida de la cabeza, situada encima de la frente, y en la que recibe cinco puntos de sutura. Yo me mantengo a su lado en todo momento, pues tampoco ella me ha pedido que me marche. La doctora le hace algunas preguntas, interesada en saber si se siente mareada o no, y después pasa a examinarle la pierna, explicando que seguramente está fracturada, por lo que debe ir a avisar a su compañero, al traumatólogo, pidiéndole a Kate que mientras tanto se quite el pantalón para que pueda examinarle mejor, pues el dolor se extiende desde la parte superior de la pierna hasta abajo. Siento cómo Kate se tensa cuando la doctora desaparece por la puerta e imagino que no quiere quitarse el pantalón conmigo delante, pero seguramente necesita ayuda, así que le pregunto.

-¿Quieres que salga fuera?

Ella no contesta y la observo con detenimiento durante unos segundos, viendo cómo trata de controlar su respiración, que se ha vuelto nerviosa de repente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto, con un tono de preocupación.

-Ha… ha dicho que era un hombre – por fin reacciona, pero habla asustada y tartamudeando.

-¿Qué?

-El traumatólogo. Ha dicho que era un hombre y… que me quite el pantalón. Yo…

En ese momento lo entiendo todo, entiendo por qué Kate se ha puesto así, por qué está tan asustada de repente. Vuelvo a mirarla, preocupado, y veo sus ojos acuosos, con la mirada perdida.

-Está bien – digo, agarrado su mano, haciéndole ver que estoy ahí – Saldré ahí fuera y exigiré que te revise esa pierna una doctora, ¿vale? – Ella asiente.

-Gracias – susurra, apretando mi mano.

Salgo al pasillo, donde la doctora que ha atendido antes a Kate regresa, con un doctor a su lado. El hombre parece tener más de cuarenta años y no parece desagradable, sin embargo, tal y como estaba Kate, no voy a permitir que ni él ni cualquier otro médico le examinen. Me acerco hasta ellos y les explico por encima el problema, al principio insisten en que el doctor es de confianza, pero al ver mi rotunda negación, acceden a llamar a una mujer traumatóloga.

Vuelvo a entrar en la consulta y Kate me mira, desde la camilla donde está tumbada, interrogándome.

-Van a llamar a una doctora para que te atienda – le digo yo.

Ella suspira, ahora más tranquila.

-¿Quieres que… salga fuera, mientras te desvistes y te examina?

-No, quédate por favor.

Le miro a los ojos y veo su mirada suplicante, así que asiento, haciéndole saber que me mantendré a su lado. Ella se desabrocha el pantalón y comienza a intentar deshacerse de él, yo desvió la mirada hacia un lado, pues, aunque no sería la primera vez que le veo en ropa interior, no quiero incomodarla. Sin embargo comienza a gruñir debido al dolor.

-Necesitarás ayuda con eso, Kate – le digo, todavía sin girarme.

-No. Puedo sola.

Sacudo la cabeza debido a su cabezonería. Ni siquiera sé cómo ha conseguido vestirse sola. Unos segundos después, cuando parece que finalmente ha conseguido deshacerse del pantalón, aparece una nueva doctora. Me giro hacia ella, evitando mirar a Kate, y se presenta, pasando enseguida a examinar su pierna. Yo me siento en una de las salas de la consulta y empiezo a darle vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado. Parece que Kate no ha llegado a superar del todo lo que pasó con Josh, sin embargo todavía confía en mí, pues de otra manera no me habría dejado quedarme allí. Me duele haberla visto así, saber que todavía le persigue lo que pasó y me prometo a mí mismo que voy a ayudarle a superarlo. Giro la cabeza y veo cómo la doctora le examina la pierna, preguntándole los puntos en los que más le duele. Kate está más tranquila y veo que se siente cómoda con la nueva doctora, así que por un momento me permito relajarme y observo sus atractivas piernas, una de ellas doblada sobre la camilla y la otra, la que la doctora le está examinando, estirada. Son perfectas, pienso, desviando la mirada de nuevo antes de que ella o la doctora me pillen.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Kate está tumbada en una cama de hospital, con la pierna escayolada. Deberá quedarse unas horas más debido al golpe en la cabeza, pero parece que se encuentra bien, así que lo más posible es que en unas horas reciba el alta y pueda ir a casa, donde deberá guardar reposo y no forzar para nada la pierna.

-Ya te puedes marchar Castle, estoy bien, no es necesario que te quedes – me dice ella.

-No me voy a ir – le digo, acercándome a la cama – Ni tampoco te pienso dejar sola hasta que te recuperes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'hasta que te recuperes'? – pregunta ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Kate, ya has escuchado a la doctora, no puedes hacer esfuerzos con la pierna y viviendo sola y con Allan… Necesitas que alguien esté contigo hasta que te recuperes.

-Lanie me ayudará – asegura ella.

-Lanie trabaja.

-Pues le diré a mi padre.

-Kate, déjame ayudarte. Además Allan es mi hijo y así podré cuidar de él. Sabes que mi trabajo no tiene un horario fijo, puedo trasladarme a tu casa sin ningún problema.

-¿Trasladarte a mi casa? – pregunta ella, ahora alarmada.

-Dormiré en el sofá – digo, alzando las manos e intentando hacerle razonar – ¿Qué pasa si Allan se despierta en mitad de la noche?

Ella suspira y rueda los ojos, sin embargo no me dice que no, ni vuelve a quejarse, así que supongo que eso es un sí.

-Intenta descansar un rato – le digo, dirigiéndome hacia la ventana y viendo cómo Nueva York amanece.

-Castle… - dice, unos minutos después – Lo que ha pasado antes…

Yo me giro para observarla y ella se mira las manos, nerviosa, antes de continuar.

-¿No se lo cuentes a Lanie, vale? Yo estoy bien, estoy recuperada, ha sido solo…

-¿Sigues yendo al psicólogo? – le corto yo.

-No, ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

-Kate, eso de antes no es estar bien.

Me arrepiento en el acto de haber soltado esa frase así y veo cómo las lágrimas se empiezan a agolpar en los ojos de Kate.

-Lo siento – le digo, y me acerco más, atreviéndome a sentarme en el borde de la cama – Mira, entiendo que estás casi recuperada, pero todavía hay cosas que tienes que superar. Sigues necesitando ayuda Kate.

-¡No lo entiendes! – grita ella, alzando la voz – Si se enteran de que sigo necesitando ayuda tendré que volver a estar de baja durante un tiempo y no quiero dejar de trabajar.

Yo asiento, sé que para Kate el trabajo es una vía de escape, que lo necesita para huir de sus problemas y que se siente bien al hacer lo que hace. Sin embargo también sé que está asustada y tiene miedo de sentirse vulnerable como se ha sentido hace un rato.

-Ahora vas a estar unas semanas de baja por la pierna, podemos buscar un psicólogo mientras tanto. Nadie se tiene que enterar si no quieres, pero acepta esa ayuda para poder recuperarte del todo. Por favor.

Ella asiente y yo respiro aliviado al saber que se dejará ayudar, aunque sé que no va a ser fácil. Kate es demasiado cabezota y en eso no ha cambiado.

-Ahora duerme un rato, yo te aviso cuando venga la doctora.

Poco a poco, Kate consigue dormirse y yo me quedo sentado en el sillón que hay al lado de la cama, observándola dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias por las reviews y por seguir el fic :)**_

_**Esto comienza a avanzar un poco ;) espero que os guste.**_

* * *

Llegamos al edificio de Kate y subimos en el ascensor en silencio, tal y como hemos estado desde que el médico le dio el alta. La relación entre nosotros todavía es algo fría y distante, al menos por su parte, sin embargo lo que ha pasado hoy hará que eso cambie. Voy a convivir con Kate y Allan durante unas semanas y, sobretodo, voy a ayudarle, así que, quiera o no, tendrá que acortar esas distancias conmigo y confiar un poco más en mí.

A pesar de sus constantes quejas, insistiendo en que ya puede hacerlo sola, paso mi mano por su costado, haciendo que cargue su peso sobre mi cuerpo, y juntos caminamos hasta la puerta de su apartamento, donde recuerda que olvidó coger las llaves y toca el timbre. Esperamos hasta que Lanie nos abre la puerta.

-¿Qué tal estás? – pregunta la forense, observando a su amiga de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido y un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Mal – contesta Kate, resoplando – Al parecer no puedo hacer nada sola – dice, refiriéndose a mí – Y voy a tener una niñera hasta que me recupere.

Lanie me mira, torciendo el gesto y alzando las cejas, interrogándome.

-Le han dicho que debe guardar absoluto reposo y no forzar la pierna – le explico, mientras ayudo a Kate a caminar hasta el sofá y recostarse en él, poniendo dos cojines bajo su espalda – Así que alguien deberá estar con ella hasta que se recupere.

-Y ha decidido que será él – termina Kate por mí.

Mientras ella sigue quejándose, me agacho junto a Allan, que está sentado en la alfombra mordisqueando una galleta y jugando con un muñeco de goma, y lo cojo en brazos, llenándolo de besos, él me responde entre risas. De pronto reparo en que Kate ha dejado de quejarse y mira a Allan con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. Decido sentarlo en el sillón, junto a ella, que rápidamente se inclina como puede y lo llena de besos también.

-Richard Castle, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – me dice Lanie, con los brazos cruzados y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Le sigo hasta allí, mientras observo a Kate, que está distraída con nuestro hijo y parece no prestarnos atención.

-¿Se puede saber qué intenciones tienes quedándote aquí hasta que se recupere?

-Solo intento ayudar – contesto yo, serio. Quiero que vea que voy en serio, que no quiero jugar con Kate – Ella necesita ayuda y yo puedo ayudarle, y puedo cuidar de nuestro hijo si estoy aquí.

Me mira, algo desconfiada al principio pero relajando el gesto después.

-Recuerda que dispongo de un montón de instrumentos afilados – dice, presionando su dedo índice sobre mi pecho – Como me entere de que has hecho algo indebido no dudaré en utilizarlos contigo.

Yo le miro, tragando saliva, y asiento. Ella sonríe y se dirige de nuevo al salón. Voy tras ella y veo cómo Allan se ha apoyado perezosamente en Kate y observa la pantalla del televisor, donde hay puesto un canal de dibujos animados.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar – dice Lanie mirando a Kate – ¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente y Lanie se inclina en el sofá, dándole un beso, para después hacer lo mismo con Allan, después se dirige a la puerta y antes de irse me lanza una mirada de advertencia.

Me acerco hasta el sofá, sentándome al otro extremo de Kate.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Puedes acercarme mi móvil? – dice ella, señalando su teléfono que está sobre la mesita baja del salón. Lo cojo y se lo entrego y ella comienza a marcar algunos números mientras acaricia la cabecita de Allan que sigue entretenido con la pantalla.

Habla durante unos minutos y yo deduzco que ha llamado a la comisaría para explicar que debe cogerse la baja durante unas semanas.

Cuelga el teléfono y estamos en silencio durante un rato, roto solamente por el sonido de los dibujos animados en el televisor. Minutos después Allan se levanta en el sofá y yo lo ayudo a bajar, para evitar que golpee la pierna de Kate, en el suelo comienza a jugar con varios bloques de plástico. Algunos los amontona, otros me los trae a mí y otros se los acerca a Kate.

-Si te vas a quedar aquí, ¿no deberías ir a por tus cosas? – pregunta Kate al rato.

-Sí, pero no quiero dejarte sola. Después llamaré a Alexis o a mi madre, ellas podrán traerme lo que necesite.

-Castle, puedes ir ahora, puedes aprovechar y dar un paseo con Allan, le vendrá bien tomar el aire.

-¿Y qué pasa si necesitas levantarte para ir al baño o si tienes sed?

-Estoy cansada, voy a dormirme un rato – Me asegura. La observo y veo que tiene razón, veo el cansancio reflejado en su rostro e imagino que es por el efecto de los calmantes para el dolor de la pierna.

-Está bien, pero volveremos enseguida.

Ella solamente asiente, recostándose más en el sofá y cerrando los ojos. Alcanzo una manta que hay sobre el respaldo del sillón y se la echo a Kate por encima, quien ya debe estar entrando en su fase de sueño e inconscientemente curva unos milímetros sus labios hacia arriba. Yo sonrío y me quedo unos segundos allí observándola, hasta que Allan se acerca a ella y deja sobre su pecho uno de los bloques con los que está jugando.

Reparo en que el pequeño todavía viste el pijama, así que me dirijo con él a donde recuerdo que está su dormitorio. Miro alrededor y comienzo a buscar en los cajones del armario, hasta que doy con todo lo que necesito para vestirlo. Su habitación, a pesar de ser acogedora, me sigue pareciendo demasiado pequeña.

Cuando Allan está listo para marcharnos, observo que Kate sigue dormida y le dejo su móvil cerca, de manera que pueda llegar a él y llamarme si necesita algo. Me marcho a mi casa para recoger mis cosas, esperando tardar lo menos posible.

* * *

Después de comer aprovecho que Allan está echando la siesta y que Kate se ha vuelto a quedar dormida y escribo algo. No tengo ninguna idea clara de lo que estoy escribiendo, ni si acabará en un libro, o en la papelera de reciclaje de mi portátil, sin embargo, de repente me siento inspirado. Después Allan se despierta, despertando por consiguiente a Kate, que no para de quejarse por tener que estar allí sentada sin nada que hacer.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- le pregunto a Kate cuando, minutos después alguien toca el timbre.

Ella me mira, negando al mismo tiempo que se encoge de hombros, así que me levanto y me dirijo hasta la puerta. Cuando abro me encuentro con Jim, que me mira frunciendo el ceño. Me quedo frente a él, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, pues no lo había vuelto a ver desde que me marché hace dos años y posiblemente me guarde algún tipo de rencor.

-Castle – dice él, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Me sorprende su tono de voz, no parece realmente enfadado conmigo, así que opto por comportarme de manera normal.

-Jim – digo, devolviéndole el saludo, alzando mi mano que enseguida estrecha.

Me hago a un lado y lo dejo pasar.

-¿Papá, qué haces aquí? – pregunta Kate, extrañada de verlo allí.

-Lanie me ha avisado de que mi hija se había resbalado en la bañera y tenía un pie escayolado y varios puntos en la cabeza – dice él a modo de reprimenda - ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-No quería molestar.

-Debiste llamarme. Nunca llama – dice, ahora dirigiéndose a mí.

-Tiene razón, debiste llamarlo – digo, dándole la razón a Jim, lo cual hace que me gane una mirada asesina por parte de Kate.

-¿Cómo está mi nieto? – dice Jim, ahora dirigiéndose a Allan, que está sentado en la alfombra entretenido con sus juguetes.

-Abelo – Allan se levanta y se dirige hasta la mesita donde descansa el televisor, cogiendo el mando y llevándoselo a Jim, lo cual hace que Kate y Jim rían mientras yo no comprendo por qué lo ha hecho.

-Quiere que le ponga el beisbol, lo hace siempre – me aclara Kate - ¿Te quedas a cenar papá?

Jim asiente, así que me dirijo a la cocina a preparar la cena, dejando que Kate y su padre se pongan al día, con el sonido del partido de fondo. Parece ser que es un partido ya repetido, de dos equipos que yo ni siquiera conozco, pero al parecer eso a Allan no le importa, quien mira el televisor ensimismado. Me alegra saber que ha adquirido ese hobbie gracias a Jim, al mismo tiempo que me entristece no conocer todos los gustos de mi hijo.

Cuando el arroz está listo, los cuatro cenamos en la mesa pequeña del salón, para poder cenar junto a Kate. Hablamos de las indicaciones que la doctora le ha dado, y nos reímos cuando Allan solo abre la boca cuando es su madre la que le da el arroz y aprieta sus labios fuertemente cuando somos Jim o yo los que se lo damos.

-Creo que me marcharé ya. Es tarde – dice Jim, alzando a Allan en brazos y besándolo. Después lo deja en el suelo y se inclina para besar a Kate en la frente – No seas testaruda y descansa, sabes que es por tu bien.

-Sí, papá – dice ella, sonriendo de medio lado y alargando la última palabra.

Yo sonrío al ver aquella escena entre padre e hija. Sé que a Kate no le gusta que le traten como una niña, pero es adorable ver cómo no le llega a molestar del todo si el que lo hace es su padre.

-Creo que tomaré una ducha, me vendrá bien para relajarme. ¿Me ayudas? – pregunta, mirándome.

-Claro.

-Me quedaré con Allan mientras tanto – dice Jim cuando yo me giro hacia él para despedirme. Lo miro confuso ya que Allan está entretenido jugando y yo volveré en unos segundos, sin embargo asiento y ayudo a Kate a levantarse, acompañándola después hasta el baño.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto desde la puerta.

-No, gracias, creo que puedo desvestirme sola – dice ella, cogiendo la funda que necesita ponerse en la pierna para no mojar la escayola.

Sonrío por su comentario antes de irme.

-Llámame si necesitas ayuda – le digo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y volver al salón.

Cuando vuelvo, Jim está agachado en el suelo hablando con Allan que suelta animadamente un montón de vocabulario apenas inteligible. Cuando me ve, acaricia la cabeza de su nieto y se levanta. Imagino que ese es el motivo por el cual se ha quedado un rato más, quiere hablar conmigo.

-Richard, no sé qué pretendes exactamente quedándote aquí con mi hija… - se detiene unos segundos, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar, así que aprovecho esos segundos para intervenir.

-Solo quiero ayudar a Kate, y estar al lado de mi hijo. Sé que lo hice mal en el pasado, pero ahora que estoy aquí…. Quiero hacerlo bien.

-No te culpo de lo que pasó hace dos años – dice, mirándome seriamente – Castle, puede que mi hija no esté preparada para afrontarlo o quizá sea demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, pero sé que todavía te quiere. – No sé qué decir, sorprendido por sus palabras Él continua - Por eso mismo solo te voy a pedir una cosa, si no vas a estar a su lado, márchate, quédate como el padre de Allan, pero no hagas que Kate sufra más.

-No, yo… - suspiro, buscando las palabras adecuadas – También quiero estar ahí para ella, no solo para Allan.

-Entonces no vuelvas a marcharte muchacho. Y sobre todo, dale tiempo – dice, ahora dándome unos golpes en el hombro.

-Te prometo que no me marcharé.

Cuando Jim se marcha, me paso una mano por la frente, soltando aire. Esa charla ha sido algo extraña, sin embargo lo que he dicho es totalmente cierto, esta vez lo voy a hacer bien, voy a estar ahí tanto para Allan como para Kate y no pienso marcharme de su lado.

Recojo los cubiertos del salón hasta que me doy cuenta de que no se escucha el grifo del baño. Corro hasta allí, pensando que quizás le ha podido pasar algo y golpeo con los nudillos en la puerta.

-¿Todo bien?

Alguien más abajo que yo golpea también la puerta y esbozo una media sonrisa al ver a Allan pegar su oreja a la puerta, justo como lo estoy haciendo yo.

Kate no responde, así que estoy a punto de abrir la puerta y entrar yo mismo cuando ésta se abre, apareciendo Kate con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, que apenas le cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto, intentando no perderme ante la imagen que tengo delante.

-En realidad no – dice, suspirando – No puedo ponerme esta maldita funda.

-Necesitas ayuda – digo yo, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia, después de que me había asegurado antes que no necesitaba ayuda.

Ella solamente rueda los ojos y abre más la puerta, dejándome pasar. Entro junto a Allan al baño, y cojo la funda que Kate me ofrece, agachándome para poder colocársela bien.

-No te creas que no sé que estás disfrutando con todo esto Castle – dice Kate, cabreada.

-No sé de qué me hablas – digo yo, tratando de no reírme. Subo la funda de plástico por la pierna de Kate, sintiendo cómo un gran calor recorre mi cuerpo.

-Ya… Si al menos tendría unas muletas podría desplazarme sola, no tendría que depender tanto de tu ayuda.

-No me importa ayudarte – le digo, terminando de poner la funda a la altura del muslo de Kate.

-Ya veo.

-Está bien, mañana te conseguiré unas muletas – digo, ahora poniéndome en pie.

Ella suspira audiblemente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no tienes por qué hacerlo tú todo, te ocupas de las muletas, te ocupas de ayudarme a ir a todas partes, de hacer la comida… ¿Por qué lo haces, Rick? – dice, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Nuestras caras están tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración.

-Sabes por qué.

Ella no dice nada, ambos nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, sin dejar de mirarnos. Sé que sabe por qué estoy haciendo todo esto, se que sabe que la sigo queriendo y ella sabe que todavía siente algo por mí. Y sé que confía en mí, que soy el único al que le permitiría ayudarle con aquella funda sin sufrir un ataque de pánico como pasó en el hospital.

-¿Puedes…? – Dice finalmente, señalando la puerta del baño.

Cojo a Allan en brazos y salgo al salón.

-¿Ella también me quiere, verdad? – le pregunto a mi hijo.

-Chi – contesta él, moviendo su cabecita de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviese completamente seguro de lo que dice.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sé que lo digo siempre, pero en serio, muchas gracias por todas las reviews, animan bastante a continuar. Espero que os guste el capítulo :) **_

* * *

Me froto los ojos con los puños de las manos, todavía no sé si alguien me estaba llamando realmente o si lo que he escuchado ha sido solo fruto del sueño en el que estaba inmerso y ni siquiera recuerdo. Intento estirar mis músculos en aquel incómodo sofá en el que he pasado la noche, cuando noto aquella incómoda presión en la entrepierna. Miro hacia abajo y, efectivamente, un bulto presiona mis bóxers. Esbozo una media sonrisa que desaparece instantáneamente de mi rostro en cuanto escucho la voz de Kate llamarme desde el dormitorio.

-¡Castle! ¿Estás despierto?

Vuelvo a mirar, alarmado, el bulto de mi entrepierna y me levanto del sofá. Intento pensar en algo que haga desaparecer mi erección.

-¡Castle! Allan está despierto.

Mierda. Me pongo mis pantalones de pijama, una mala elección de la que luego me arrepiento, debería haber escogido unos vaqueros que hagan más presión ahí abajo y me ayuden con mi pequeño problema matutino. Me dirijo hacia la habitación de Kate, por la que tengo que pasar para llegar hasta la habitación de Allan. Entro, tratando de hacer que ella no note nada extraño.

-Llevo un rato llamándote – me dice, sonando algo molesta.

Está sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y su pierna escayolada estirada mientras que tiene la otra encogida. Tiene el intercomunicador de bebés en la mano. Verla allí, con una camiseta de tirantes y el pelo recogido en un moño, no me ayuda en absoluto.

-Allan se ha despertado y está intentando saltar los barrotes de la cuna. Gracias a que tengo esto he logrado calmarle un poco.

-Sí, ya… ya voy – digo yo, entrando rápidamente en el dormitorio de mi hijo, donde suspiro, aliviado de haber pasado el primer obstáculo, aunque la presión bajo mis pantalones no parece disminuir.

-¡Papá!

Giro mi cabeza, al escuchar la dulce voz de mi hijo llamarme desde la cuna. Kate tenía razón, está de pie en la cuna, agarrado a los barrotes y en cualquier momento podría haberlos intentado saltar, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose. Es hora de que Allan deje la cuna y comience a dormir en una cama, sin embargo, en aquel pequeño dormitorio no sé si cabría una…

Allan me saca de mis pensamientos cuando alza sus manitas hacia a mí y empieza a quejarse, sin llegar a llorar, para que lo coja.

-Ven aquí pequeño.

Lo cojo dándole un beso y lo arrimo contra mí. Es increíble poder hacer eso todas las mañanas.

Antes de volver a salir por el dormitorio de Kate, vuelvo a mirar a mi amiguito de ahí abajo. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar estoy hoy? De pronto soy consciente de que Kate tiene el intercomunicador de bebés y me puede ver por la cámara que hay en el dormitorio de Allan. Abro los ojos como platos y trago saliva sonoramente, esperando que no se haya fijado en nada. Salgo a su dormitorio, tratando de aparentar normalidad y ella sonríe, viendo a Allan y comenzando a decirle palabras cariñosas. Reparo en que el intercomunicador descansa, apagado, sobre su mesita de noche, así que probablemente no haya visto nada.

Nuestro hijo estira sus bracitos hacia ella, mientras yo intento huir con él del dormitorio.

-Castle, déjamelo aquí mientras tú preparas el desayuno.

-Pero… - chasco mi lengua casi inconscientemente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada – le aseguro, mientras llevo a Allan hacia ella.

Dejo a Allan sobre la cama, con cuidado de que no golpee la pierna escayolada de Kate, cuando veo cómo ella me mira la entrepierna con los ojos bien abiertos, y rápidamente intenta retirarlos de ahí.

-Yo… - intento explicarme, pero es ridículo.

Ella carraspea e intenta mirar hacia Allan. Sería ridículo pensarlo, pero me parece ver cómo intenta reprimir una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que vaya a ducharme antes de… preparar el desayuno.

Ella asiente, ahora mirándome y, efectivamente, veo como sí, está tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

Salgo de allí, algo avergonzado, directo al baño, donde dejo que el agua fría caiga sobre mi cuerpo, reduciendo inmediatamente la prisión ahí abajo.

Cuando salgo del baño preparo el desayuno para los tres, lo coloco todo en una bandeja y lo llevo al dormitorio de Kate, para que ella no tenga que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Cuando llego, Allan está riendo, pataleando sobre la cama mientras Kate le hace cosquillas. Sonrío al verlos y coloco con cuidado la bandeja con el desayuno en medio de la cama, colocándome yo al otro lado.

-¿Quieres desayunar cariño? – le pregunta Kate a nuestro hijo, ayudándolo a sentarse bien sobre la cama – Mira el desayuno que nos ha preparado papi.

-Esto es para ti – le dijo a Allan, ofreciéndole el biberón de leche. Rápidamente me lo quita de las manos y se tumba sobre la almohada, bebiéndoselo.

Lo observo con una sonrisa mientras Kate acaricia su pelo.

-Ten – le digo ahora a ella, ofreciéndole su café.

-Gracias – dice ella tímidamente cogiendo la taza. Disfruto por unos segundos del roce de sus manos con las mías.

-He visto que tienes pocas cosas en el frigorífico, ¿te parece bien si voy a hacer la compra luego?

Ella asiente, después de dar un sorbo a su café y se limpia la comisura de los labios antes de hablar. Yo no puedo dejar de observar cada uno de sus movimientos, es simplemente perfecta.

-¿Te importa si te hago una lista con algunas cosas que necesito?

-Claro, lo que sea. Intentaremos hacer las compras rápido, ¿verdad campeón? – digo cariñosamente, acariciando la tripita de Allan.

-¿Piensas llevarte a Allan al supermercado? – Detecto en su tono de voz algo de sorpresa y sarcasmo.

-Claro. No puede quedarse aquí contigo, no te puedes levantar.

-Lo sé, no lo digo por eso – Frunzo el ceño, mirándola sin comprender – No sabes la que me lió la última vez que fui con él al supermercado, casi vuelca una columna de latas de refrescos… - dice, riendo – No he vuelto a ir con él de compras.

Yo sonrío al escucharla, sin embargo estoy bastante seguro de poder controlar a Allan en el supermercado y no creo que me de ningún problema.

-No pasa nada, se portará bien conmigo.

Ella alza una deja, apretando los labios y después se encoge de hombros.

-Como quieras.

Después de desayunar, ayudo a Kate a ir hasta el baño y después la acompaño y le ayudo a sentarse en el sofá. Ella enciende la televisión, cambiando continuamente de canal, sin encontrar nada que le guste. Tomo nota mental para traerle algún libro que le guste y no se sienta tan aburrida.

-¿Me puedes pasar mi bolso? – me pregunta, alzando la mano hacia el perchero de la entrada, donde descansa su bolso.

Camino hacia él y se lo llevo a Kate. Mientras ella rebusca en él, yo aprovecho para calzar y peinar a Allan.

-Toma – Miro hacia Kate y veo que me ofrece varios billetes.

-Oh, no – digo, negando con la cabeza – La compra la hago yo, no te preocupes por eso.

-Castle – dice ella, su voz es firme – Cógelo. La mayoría de cosas que vas a comprar son para mí y para Allan.

-Allan también es mi hijo, lo pago yo.

-Castle… - ella continúa mirándome, extendiendo el dinero hacia mí.

-Si voy a estar aquí, deberíamos compartir gastos, yo me encargo de la compra.

Finalmente ella suspira y guarda el dinero. Cojo a Allan en brazos, cuando ya está listo, y lo inclino sobre ella, que le da un beso y le pasa una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo un poco. Yo le miro, torciendo el gesto pero sonriendo y ella sonríe inocentemente.

-No me gusta que vaya tan repeinado – dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Antes de ir al supermercado entramos a una farmacia y compro unas muletas para Kate, después me paso por una librería y compro un par de libros, también para ella, de misterio. Estoy seguro de que serán de su gusto, y finalmente nos dirigimos al supermercado.

Monto a Allan en la sillita del carrito y voy directo a las secciones de las cosas que hay apuntadas en la lista que Kate me ha dado. Sonrío ya que ir con mi hijo al supermercado está resultando algo sencillo, al contrario de lo que Kate había podido pensar. O eso pensaba yo, hasta que después de un rato observo cosas dentro del carro que yo no he cogido: un cepillo de dientes, un pequeño bote de champú, una bolsa con pasta preparada… Frunzo el ceño y miro a mi alrededor, quizás alguien se haya confundido y haya echado su compra a mi carro. Me encojo de hombros y saco todo lo que yo no he comprado, dejándolo por cualquier estantería al azar, hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos descubro que nadie se había equivocado de carro, sino que era Allan quien estaba echando todos aquellos productos al carro. Lo descubro al pillarle estirando sus brazos hacia la estantería, cogiendo un bote de crema y lanzándolo al carro. Lo detengo antes de que vuelva a repetirlo con otro bote.

-Allan no puedes hacer esto, no cojas nada de las estanterías, ¿de acuerdo? – le reprimo, volviendo a dejar el bote sobre la estantería y esperando que no lo vuelva a hacer.

-E mío – dice él, estirando sus bracitos de nuevo hacia la estantería.

-No, cielo. Nosotros no necesitamos comprar eso.

Allan no me hace caso y comienza a llorar, mientras sigue estirando sus bracitos hacia la estantería. Intento calmarle con algunas palabras, pero no lo consigo, así que lo cojo en brazos y se calla inmediatamente. Empujo el carro mientras sostengo a mi hijo agarrado con una mano y me dirijo a los lugares donde se encuentran los productos que necesito. Sin embargo cometo un error de novato al llevar a Allan en el brazo derecho, justamente al lado de las estanterías. Inocentemente alza el brazo justamente cuando pasamos por delante de la estantería donde se encuentra el vino y tira unas cuantas botellas al suelo, las cuales inmediatamente se rompen, encharcando el suelo y formando un gran espectáculo a nuestro alrededor. Una de las botellas queda volcada en la estantería goteando y lo mejor que se le ocurre a Allan es pasar su mano por debajo para después limpiársela sobre la ropa. Chasco la lengua por haberme creído que lo tenía todo controlado cuando no era así. Debería haber escuchado las palabras de Kate.

Por suerte el encargado del supermercado es bastante amable y me intenta tranquilizar, explicándome que eso ocurre más veces de las que parece. Obviamente, pago todas las botellas que Allan ha roto y salimos cuanto antes del supermercado. Aunque lo he superado, llevar a un niño al supermercado no ha sido tan fácil como yo pensaba. Tomo nota mental para pedir la compra a domicilio la próxima vez.

* * *

Cuando volvemos al apartamento de Kate y se lo cuento, ella ríe al mismo tiempo que me recuerda que ya me lo había advertido y yo solo puedo darle la razón. Coloco la compra mientras ella me agradece por haberle comprado aquellos dos libros y se ajusta las muletas a su altura.

Me dirijo al baño con Allan y comienzo a desnudarlo para darle un buen baño y echar su ropa manchada de vino a lavar.

-Pato, pato – observo cómo Allan me señala dos patos de goma que hay en una de las estanterías del baño.

-¿Quieres los patos?

-Chi – el asiente, sonriendo, sin dejar de alzar la manita abriéndola y cerrándola para que se los de.

Cojo ambos patos y le doy uno a él, mientras que yo sostengo el otro.

-¿Los echamos al agua?

-Chi.

Él me mira, esperando que lance el mío primero y, en cuanto lo echo al agua él hace lo mismo con el suyo, riendo y apoyando sus manitas en el borde de la bañera, observando cómo ambos muñecos flotan en el agua.

Me inclino para cerrar el grifo y comprobar que la temperatura del agua es la adecuada y cuando me giro observo cómo Allan sale corriendo del baño, desnudo y riendo. Aprieto los labios intentando contener una sonrisa, ya que parece ser que le encanta escaparse de mí para que le persiga.

-Allan – salgo al salón, llamándolo y lo veo corriendo desnudo hacia Kate.

Ésta no puede evitar soltar una carcajada al ver aquella escena. Intento atraparlo pero él se escapa, bordeando la mesita del salón, intentando evitar que lo alcance.

-No estás ayudando – le digo a Kate, quien, sentada en el sofá nos observa sin dejar de reírse.

-Lo siento, es… No puedo… Es que es muy gracioso Castle.

Yo no puedo evitar reír también, aparte de que Allan es totalmente gracioso corriendo desnudo por el salón para escaparse de mí, la risa de Kate es muy contagiosa. Y me alegra volver a escucharla reír así.

Al fin puedo alcanzar a Allan y, riendo, lo llevo hasta la bañera.

* * *

Ese día, después de cenar, y después de haber acostado a Allan, me siento agotado en el sofá. Ha sido un día agitado, aunque supongo que así es cuando tu hijo tiene dieciséis meses. Aunque estoy cansado no me quejo, estoy feliz de poder pasar el día junto a él y junto a Kate. La observo por unos segundos, mientras ella está inmersa en la lectura. Observo cómo su pelo cae sobre sus hombros y cómo sonríe en algunos momentos y aprieta sus labios o frunce el ceño en otros, totalmente absorta en la historia.

Mi sonrisa se hace más pequeña al recordar que ese día he recibido un mensaje de la psicóloga con la que he contactado para que ayude a Kate. Todavía no le he dicho nada porque quería pasar un día relajado y ella parecía estar mejor, sin embargo la psicóloga me ha dado cita para mañana, así que tengo que comunicárselo. Me aclaro la garganta, lo que hace que ella levante la vista del libro y me mire.

-Kate, he contactado con una psicóloga para que te ayude.

Ella coge aire y cierra el libro, dejándolo después a un lado, en el sofá. Me mira y asiente, veo algo de miedo o pánico reflejado en sus ojos, como cada vez que tratamos el tema, así que me acerco un poco más a ella y le hablo de manera tranquila.

-Le he explicado tu situación – digo, señalando a su pierna – y ha dicho que no le importa venir aquí.

-Bien – dice ella, volviendo a asentir.

-Vendrá mañana, a primera hora de la tarde.

-¿Mañana? – pregunta inmediatamente.

-Sí.

Suelta el aire que está reteniendo y observo cómo se tensa.

-Kate, creo que es mejor tratarlo cuanto antes…

-Lo sé – dice, girando la vista hacia mí – Está bien.

Observo sus ojos y ella me intenta tranquilizar con la mirada, así que le sonrío. Ella vuelve a su libro y yo abro mi portátil, tratando de concentrarme en escribir algo, sin embargo a los pocos minutos veo cómo ella suspira y deja el libro sobre sus piernas. Intento buscar en su expresión alguna mueca de dolor, quizás le esté molestando la pierna, sin embargo no parece ser eso. La observo durante unos segundos más hasta que comprendo que lo que le ocurre es que está preocupada por la sesión de mañana con la psicóloga. Necesita distraerse de alguna manera, y creo que tengo la solución.

-¿Todavía sigues viendo aquella serie sangrienta?

Ella me mira sorprendida por mi pregunta al principio, pero después sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Asiente. Ambos solíamos ver juntos alguna vez aquella serie.

-¿Y has visto el último capítulo?

-No.

Sonrío al escuchar su respuesta negativa y me acerco rápidamente a ella. Cojo una manta que hay sobre el respaldo del sillón y nos tapo a los dos, observando por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella sonríe.

-Creo que este capítulo te va a gustar – le digo, mientras coloco el portátil sobre mis piernas.

-¿Tú lo has visto ya?

-No, pero me he spoileado.

Ella sacude la cabeza, rodando los ojos. Siempre ha sido así, yo me spoileaba de lo que ocurría en la serie y después estaba picando a Kate todo el día con ello.

-No me lo cuentes – dice, alzando su mano cuando ve que voy a abrir la boca – Lo vamos a ver ahora.

-Está bien – digo yo encogiéndome de hombros.

Comenzamos a ver el episodio, haciendo algún que otro comentario sobre lo que ocurre. Yo sonrío feliz, al ver que he conseguido distraer a Kate por un rato.

De pronto dos de los personajes comienzan a besarse apasionadamente. No puedo evitar mirar a Kate y querer besarla de la misma manera. Siento cómo ella observa la escena y se gira hacia mí, sintiendo que la estoy observando. Carraspea y yo vuelvo la vista hacia la pantalla, ya que no quiero incomodarla. Sin embargo la escena se vuelve más caliente por momentos, hasta que ambos personajes acaban desnudos sobre la cama. Siento la tensión que hay entre Kate y yo en esos momentos, y estoy seguro de que no puede ser mi imaginación. Sé que no soy solo yo, que ella también lo desea.

Ambos giramos la cabeza hacia el otro. Estamos tan cerca que siento su respiración sobre la mía. Miro sus ojos color avellana y veo cómo ella me observa la boca. Bajo mi mirada hasta sus labios y no puedo evitar dirigir mi mano hacia ellos y tocar las líneas que los delimitan. Son perfectos. Ella no dice nada y se deja acariciar, sin embargo cuando inclino mi cabeza, dispuesto a besarla suavemente, se echa hacia atrás.

-Yo… debería… - Me separo, comprendiendo que hemos ido demasiado lejos y quizás ella no está preparada – Es tarde.

Asiento, ayudándole a coger sus muletas y observo cómo se va hacia su dormitorio. Antes de cerrar la puerta se gira hacia mí.

-Buenas noches Castle.

-Buenas noches Kate.

Me quedo allí parado, observando la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio, sin poder dejar de pensar en sus labios y en lo bien que me he sentido al tenerla tan cerca. Creo que mañana debería pedirle perdón por lo que ha pasado, a pesar de que se que ha sido cosa de ambos, pero no quiero que se sienta molesta ni presionada. No quiero que se asuste y me aleje de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gracias por leer y un millón de gracias más por cada uno de los comentarios. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**_

* * *

Cuando abro la puerta, con la llave que Kate me ha prestado, me la encuentro sentada en el sofá, con la pierna escayolada estirada sobre éste, mientras entierra su cabeza entre sus manos y solloza audiblemente. Me acerco rápidamente a ella, cargando con Allan dormido en mis brazos y le paso una mano por la espalda. Me agacho como puedo a su lado.

-Kate… ¿Qué ha pasado, la sesión con la psicóloga ha ido mal? – le pregunto, preocupado, acariciando su espalda, tratando de calmarle.

Ella sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, y levanta la cabeza de entre sus manos, mostrando su rostro mojado por las lágrimas y esos ojos color avellana acuosos debido a éstas.

-Está bien. Shhh tranquila.

Deja de llorar pero su respiración comienza a ser más agitada, mientras aspira grandes bocanadas de aire, todavía sollozando un poco.

-Necesito… salir fuera… yo…

Comprendo en ese momento que toda esta situación la ha abrumado, seguramente tratar aquel delicado tema con la psicóloga le ha traído malos recuerdos y para colmo no puede moverse o salir sola de casa debido a la pierna escayolada.

-Espera aquí, voy a llevar a Allan a su cuna. Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?

Ella asiente, mientras continúa con la respiración agitada. Me levanto, con Allan en brazos, que se mantiene en un profundo sueño, ajeno a todo, y lo llevo hasta su dormitorio, donde le quito la ropa con cuidado de que no se despierte y le visto con un pijama. Lo acuesto en su cuna y lo arropo. Tras darle un beso en la sien y encender el intercomunicador salgo de la habitación.

Me acerco hasta Kate, que continúa en el mismo lugar y me agacho a su lado. Su respiración parece algo más pausada que antes.

-No podemos salir fuera, no puedes salir así… - Veo su mirada de angustia posarse sobre mí – Pero… se me ocurre algo que podemos hacer – digo, señalando a la pequeña terraza que hay al otro lado de las escaleras del salón, aquellas que ella utiliza como estantería para guardar sus libros.

La terraza es un lugar pequeño, pero suficiente para que Kate se relaje y tome un poco de aire. Además es un lugar íntimo y tranquilo, un bonito rincón donde se escucha de fondo el ruido de la ciudad.

Ella asiente, sin embargo mira con frustración su pierna escayolada.

-Pero, no puedo…

-Yo te ayudo – le digo sin tan siquiera pensarlo. Si quiero ayudar a Kate a subir a la terraza, deberé cogerla en brazos, ya que de otra forma sería bastante complicado. Las escaleras son demasiado estrechas como para subir uno al lado del otro, más cuando tengo que agarrar a Kate con esa pierna.

Sin embargo cuando me doy cuenta, veo que es ella quien alza su brazo hacia mí, rodeándome el cuello y esperando a que la coja. Supongo que es una invitación, así que esas dudas sobre acercarme a ella que me habían invadido desaparecen, y la agarro con seguridad por la espalda, deslizando después un brazo por debajo de sus piernas, cargando con ella. Ella se agarra a mi cuello y apoya la cabeza contra mi hombro. Cierro los ojos por un momento, adoro tenerla tan cerca, sentirla allí, sentir que está a salvo a mi lado. Subimos las escaleras con cuidado y, cuando llego arriba abro la puerta acristalada, saliendo inmediatamente a la terraza. Recorro aquel pequeño rincón con mi mirada, comprobando que está igual que la última vez que lo vi, y ayudo a Kate a sentarse en una de las hamacas de madera que hay allí. Ella inmediatamente cierra los ojos, disfrutando de la agradable corriente de viento que llega hasta ese lugar, y comienza a respirar más pausadamente.

Comprendo que quizás necesite algo de tiempo a solas así que la dejo allí y voy al salón, donde pido comida china. Por suerte el restaurante está en el mismo barrio así que no tardarán en traernos la cena.

Mientras espero le doy vueltas a lo ocurrido. Aquel día Kate apenas había desayunado o comido, ya que tenía cita con la psicóloga y eso le hacía estar nerviosa. También había estado muy callada, pero lo comprendía, es normal que le cueste revivir aquello. Y tener que hablar de ello frente a un desconocido no debe ser fácil, sin embargo Alison, la psicóloga, era una mujer de confianza. Sé que algunos conocidos habían tratado con ella y no me cabía la menor duda de que aquella mujer ayudaría a Kate. Cuando esa tarde ella llegó al apartamento, me marché con Allan a mi loft para darles más intimidad y aprovechando ese momento para que mi madre y Alexis viesen al pequeño. Kate se había quedado tranquila cuando me marché de allí, así que seguramente tener que volver a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado es lo que habría desencadenado el estado en el que estaba cuando llegué.

Cuando traen la comida para llevar, subo a la terraza y me siento en la otra hamaca que queda libre. Acerco una pequeña mesa de madera hasta colocarla en medio de las dos hamacas, y comienzo a sacar la comida de las bolsas.

-No tengo hambre – dice ella, alzando la mano cuando yo le ofrezco su parte.

-Pero tienes que comer – No retiro la comida hasta que ella finalmente suspira y la acepta. Sonrío de medio lado.

Comemos unos minutos, disfrutando del silencio, para nada incómodo, y del ruido de la ciudad de fondo, hasta que finalmente decido preguntarle.

-Así que… ¿Qué tal ha ido con Alison?

-Bien… Ha ido bien – dice, encogiéndose de hombros mientras remueve su comida.

-Sabes creo que… - Me detengo unos segundos antes de continuar, pensando bien qué decir, pues no quiero que se sienta herida ni molesta – Te cierras en ti misma, te guardas lo que te pasa y creo que te vendría bien compartirlo, hablarlo con alguien.

Ella me mira en silencio, con el labio algo torcido y yo no sé si está molesta con mi comentario o simplemente está pensativa.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Kate – Clavo mis ojos en los suyos, quiero que sepa que lo digo de verdad, que puede confiar en mí, al contrario de levantar un muro y resguardarse detrás de él, tal y como hizo hace dos años, cuando todo ocurrió.

Retira la mirada, agachando la cabeza y continúa removiendo la comida. Yo vuelvo también a mi bol y de nuevo se instala un silencio entre nosotros, hasta que finalmente ella habla.

-Alison me ha dicho que he perdido la confianza en los demás, sobre todo en las personas que no conozco – continúa con la voz algo temblorosa – Y la situación se agrava si son hombres los que tratan de acercarse.

-Porque él traicionó tu confianza – digo yo, incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de Josh.

-Sí – dice ella, en un tono casi imperceptible – Pero contigo es diferente – dice de repente.

La miro sin comprender muy bien.

-Tu presencia no me asusta, ni me incomoda – habla, todavía con la cabeza agachada, fija en su comida, como si no se atreviese a mirarme – al contrario, me siento… me siento más segura si estás conmigo.

No puedo evitar que mis labios se curven hacia arriba al escuchar aquello. Alargo mi mano hasta la suya y ella entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Me permito acariciar su mano con mi pulgar durante ese momento.

-Alison dice que tú me puedes ayudar – suelta ella, rápidamente, como si temiese que mi reacción fuese negativa.

-Estaré aquí para lo que necesites – Esta vez alza su cabeza hacia mí y me mira con los ojos cristalinos, asintiendo en forma de agradecimiento – Siempre.

Cuando pronuncio aquella palabra, una lágrima resbala por su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Quieres que esté presente en la próxima cita con Alison? – Ella me mira sorprendida - Quizás nos pueda dar algunas pautas sobre cómo puedo ayudarte a superar esto.

-Si – dice, agarrando mi mano más fuerte – Gracias Rick.

Yo simplemente asiento y ambos volvemos a disfrutar del silencio en la compañía del otro. Y de repente todo aquello me aterra. Me aterra porque me encanta estar a su lado y saber que ella me quiere allí, pero me aterra hacer algo que le hiera. Tengo una oportunidad y no quiero cagarla esta vez, así que intentaré ser cauteloso e ir todo lo despacio que ella necesite.

Tras un rato en la terraza, ambos decidimos que es hora de ir a dormir y bajo, con ella de nuevo en brazos. Esta vez se agarra más a mí y siento su respiración contra mi cuello. Le ayudo a tumbarse en la cama y ella no protesta, a pesar de que ahora que tiene las muletas puede hacerlo sola. Antes de marcharme a dormir al sofá le doy un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Rick.

-Descansa - Es lo que le contesto, aunque en mi cabeza resuene un 'te quiero, Kate'.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Kate se sienta en el sofá mientras Allan juega tranquilamente en el suelo, así que yo cojo mi portátil, dispuesto a escribir un poco. Sin embargo, antes de haber escrito la primera línea, Allan se acerca hasta mí y comienza a golpear sus manitas contra el teclado, mirando después la pantalla.

-Ey, con cuidado - le digo.

-_A lión_ – dice él, tratando de golpear de nuevo el teclado.

-¿Quieres la canción del león, cariño? – le pregunta Kate cariñosamente.

Allan comienza a dar pequeños saltos en el suelo de forma graciosa mientras grita '_chi'_ y '_lión'_.

-Es una canción que le suelo poner en el ordenador – me explica Kate -¿Puedo? – dice, ahora señalando mi portátil.

-Claro – le acerco el portátil y se lo coloco con cuidado sobre las piernas. Ella rápidamente escribe algo en el buscador. Mientras tanto subo a Allan al sillón, que queda de pie entre mí y Kate, agarrado a mi hombro y mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador, esperando que salga la canción.

Cuando Kate la encuentra, empieza a sonar una canción infantil, bastante pegadiza. Allan empieza a aplaudir al ritmo de la música y rápidamente estira la camiseta de Kate, quejándose de algo.

Ella sonríe, algo avergonzada y yo los observo a los dos, sin comprender muy bien qué está pasando.

-¿Quieres que cante? – le pregunta Kate a Allan, quien asiente, todavía quejándose. Kate sacude la cabeza – Está bien.

Imagino que normalmente cuando escuchan esa canción, Kate la canta y por eso esta vez Allan le ha pedido que lo haga. Sonrío al escuchar la voz de Kate, cantando aquella canción que se sabe a la perfección. Allan sonríe, feliz, sin dejar de aplaudir y dar pequeños saltos en el sofá.

-¡Más! – pide Allan cuando la canción termina.

-Querrá escucharla durante un buen rato – me advierte Kate.

Yo sonrío, volviendo a poner la canción y, esta vez, la canto con ellos, pues la misma letra se repite una y otra vez y con una vez me ha bastado para memorizarla.

Sonrío al pensar en el momento en el que me encuentro. Kate y yo cantando animadamente una canción infantil, mientras nuestro hijo aplaude, ríe y salta a nuestro lado. Quizás la escena puede parecer ridícula para el resto del mundo, pero para mí, en estos momentos solo me importa ver a Allan y Kate reír de esa manera. Un instante donde los tres compartimos la misma felicidad. Y por un momento, me permito soñar con nosotros tres como una familia.


	11. Chapter 11

_**No es un capítulo muy largo, ni tampoco uno muy relevante, pero supongo que mejor que estar unos días más sin actualizar...**_

_**Así que aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. No me cansaré de daros las gracias por las reviews!**_

* * *

Los llantos de Allan me despiertan en mitad de la noche. Me levanto como puedo, creo que ese incómodo sofá está comenzando a causarme dolor de espalda, y me dirijo hasta la habitación de Kate, por la que tengo que pasar para llegar a la de nuestro hijo. La puerta está entreabierta, así que la abro con cuidado, por si Kate sigue durmiendo. Sin embargo el llanto de Allan también la ha despertado a ella, que ya está cogiendo las muletas.

-Tranquila, me ocupo yo – le digo, entrando en el dormitorio, evitando que ella tenga que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse con las muletas.

Cuando entro en la habitación de Allan lo encuentro sentado en la cuna, frotándose los ojos con ambas manos. Sus mejillas están empapadas por las lágrimas. Cojo un pañuelo y le limpio los mocos, a pesar de que no resulta muy útil ya que sigue llorando. Lo cojo en brazos e intento calmarle. Tal vez haya tenido una pesadilla, no es que de repente me haya vuelto un experto en conocer todos sus llantos, pero esta vez es diferente. De pronto reparo en que tiene varios mechones de pelo pegados a la frente debido al sudor y al ir a retirárselos noto que su frente está ardiendo.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta Kate, preocupada, apareciendo en el dormitorio de Allan. Supongo que finalmente no ha podido evitar acercarse preocupada por los incesantes llantos de nuestro hijo.

-Tiene fiebre – le digo, también con una evidente preocupación.

Juntos le miramos la fiebre con el termómetro, comprobando que tiene 38 _**º**_ C.

-Deberíamos darle un baño – sugiere Kate – le ayudará a bajar unas décimas.

-Bien, prepararé el baño, ¿te quedas con él mientras?

Kate no me responde y cuando me giro hacia ella veo que se muerde el labio, indecisa. La conozco demasiado bien para saber que algo se esconde tras ese gesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… - comienza, indecisa – Cuando tiene fiebre o está enfermo, nos bañamos juntos. Le ayuda a relajarse. Si está así y solo en la bañera… - dice, señalando a nuestro hijo que sigue llorando en mis brazos – no dejará de llorar.

La miro a ella y después a su pierna escayolada. Está claro que ella no puede meterse en la bañera con Allan.

-Lo haré yo – afirmo con seguridad.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro. Voy a preparar el baño, vuelvo ahora a por él.

Dejo a Allan sobre la cama y ella se sienta a su lado, cogiéndolo en brazos y acariciándole la espalda.

Mientras tanto me dirijo al baño y abro el grifo, esperando que la bañera se llene con una temperatura media, que ayude a Allan a bajar la fiebre. Cuando se llena con una cantidad de agua suficiente, vuelvo al dormitorio a por él. Kate ya le ha quitado el pijama y el pañal, así que simplemente lo cojo en brazos, después de que ella le bese la frente, y vuelvo al baño con él.

Lo dejo sobre la alfombra mientras yo me desvisto rápidamente y cuando estoy desnudo lo cojo en brazos y entro con él a la bañera. Se agarra a mis hombros, sin embargo en cuanto me siento con él y siente el contacto con el agua parece que se relaja un poco y, aunque sigue sollozando, su llanto disminuye.

Le masajeo la espalda suavemente, echándole agua por encima, hasta que finalmente él también se sienta y comienza a relajarse. Al cabo de unos minutos ha dejado de llorar completamente y parece que se encuentra mejor, ya que comienza a chapotear y tirarme agua encima. Creo que le encanta picarme y que yo le pique a él y eso me encanta. Le salpico un poco de agua con la mano y consigo que se ría por unos instantes.

Salimos del agua, a pesar de sus protestas, antes de que comience a quedarse demasiado fría, y lo envuelvo con una toalla. Después me hago con otra toalla y me la pongo a la cintura.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Kate y ella me mira, alzando una ceja pero con un gesto divertido. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que sigo vistiendo solamente la toalla que me cubre de cintura para abajo, me sonrojo un poco pero no digo nada al ver que a ella no ha parecido molestarle mucho.

-Parece que se ha relajado un poco – le digo, acercándome peligrosamente a ella para pasarle a nuestro hijo a sus brazos.

-¿Estás mejor mi amor? – le pregunta a Allan en un tono cariñoso.

-Mami – dice él, estirando sus bracitos hacia ella.

Cuando lo está cogiendo de mis brazos, roza con su mano mi pecho e instantáneamente un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, como si existiese una extraña conexión entre Kate y yo. Mi aliento se detiene por un momento. Parece que a ella le ha pasado lo mismo ya que, con Allan ya en brazos, me mira intensamente.

Finalmente carraspea y yo alzo el dedo por encima de mi hombro.

-Será mejor que me… Voy a cambiarme.

Vuelvo minutos después, vestido con el pijama. Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que Allan está mejor y llevarlo a la cuna. Tal vez quedarme con él hasta que se duerma.

Cuando entro en el dormitorio de Kate, veo que nuestro hijo está tumbado en su cama, muy tranquilo. Me acerco más y compruebo que está dormido. Kate está tumbada a su lado, acariciándole el pelo. Me enternece ver el cariño con el que trata a nuestro hijo.

-Parece que ya no tiene fiebre – susurra ella, sin moverse de la posición en la que está.

-Sí, menos mal que sabías que eso le relajaría y le ayudaría a bajar la fiebre.

No dice nada y sigue sin moverse, pero sé que está sonriendo de lado. Yo también sonrío.

-Si mañana vuelve a tener fiebre lo llevaremos al médico.

Yo asiento, aunque ella no me vea, y rodeo la cama para darle un beso a Allan. Kate retira la mano con la que le acariciaba el pelo y yo le dejo un suave beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo soy incapaz de levantarme, incapaz de irme, porque este pequeño ángel tiene una increíble fuerza sobre mí y no puedo dejar de mirarlo.

Cuando desvío mi mirada hacia Kate veo que me mira con una sonrisa.

-A mí también me sigue pasando – dice de repente –No poder dejar de mirarlo – aclara.

-Es perfecto – añado yo.

-Lo es.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, ambos mirando dormir a Allan, observando cómo su pecho sube y baja suavemente al ritmo de su respiración.

-Cuando era un bebé yo no podía dormir sin él – dice, sonriendo melancólicamente – Creo que me costó más a mi acostumbrarme a dormir sola que a él.

Yo sonrío. Me encanta que Kate me cuente estas cosas, además, no me quiero ir del dormitorio. No quiero separarme de su lado. De ninguno de ellos.

-Me gustaría ver fotos de cuando nació – le pido.

-Te las enseñaré – me asegura ella – Tengo un montón de fotografías.

De repente me atrevo a tumbarme al lado de Allan, dispuesto a seguir escuchando a Kate, a seguir al lado de los dos al menos durante unos minutos.

-Fotografié y grabé cada momento… - se calla unos segundos, como si no supiese muy bien cómo continuar – De alguna manera sentía que debía hacerlo, por si algún día… Pensé que te gustaría verlas. Sé que no será lo mismo que haberlo vivido, pero…

-Me encantará que me las enseñes – le digo.

No quiero que se torture por eso. No ahora. Me hubiese encantado estar en todos esos momentos que dice, pero ninguno de los dos podemos hacer nada para remediarlo. Alargo una mano y acaricio la suya, que está sobre el bracito de Allan. Ella no se aparta, simplemente asiente.

Kate bosteza a pesar de haberlo intentado evitar. Está cansada así que supongo que ha llegado el momento de volver al sofá.

-Será mejor que te deje descansar – digo, levantándome.

-No.

Siento cómo ella me agarra el brazo, evitando que siga levantándome.

-¿Quieres… Quieres que me quede? – le pregunto, confuso.

Analizo su cara de sorpresa. Quizás ni siquiera ha sido consciente cuando me ha agarrado el brazo y me ha dicho que no me vaya.

-El sofá… - dice, dubitativa – No es muy cómodo. Aquí hay sitio para los tres.

Sonrío al escucharla, pero me lo tomo como un sí. Sí, quiere que me quede. Puede utilizar la excusa del sofá si lo desea, no me importa, lo único que me importa es que me deja quedarme con ellos.

-Sí, la verdad es que creo que estaba empezándome a clavar alguno de los muelles de ese sofá.

Levanto las sábanas y me coloco a su lado. Ella no se mueve de posición así que nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro.

-Buenas noches – me susurra, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Coloco mi mano sobre la suya, de manera que quedamos ambos abrazados a Allan y sonrío al ver que no la aparta, al contrario, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

Una sensación de felicidad absoluta invade mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Esa noche creo que no tardo mucho en quedarme dormido, ya que ningún problema invade mi mente. Solo estamos yo, Kate y Allan. Los tres juntos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**En este nuevo capítulo han pasado ya 10 días de lo que ocurrió en el anterior. **_

_**Gracias por vuestras opiniones en las reviews!**_

* * *

Al despertar veo ante mí a Allan y Kate. Nuestro hijo está en medio de los dos, mientras nosotros entrelazamos las manos por encima de él, abrazándolo. Ella también está despierta, me mira y esboza una pequeña sonrisa al ver que me he despertado. Llevamos haciendo esto durante diez días. Diez días despertándome y encontrándome a su lado. Todo comenzó con la pequeña excusa de que Allan estaba con fiebre y el sillón es demasiado incómodo para dormir en él, pero se ha convertido en algo natural que por las noches nos vayamos a dormir los tres juntos.

Sé que estamos mal acostumbrando a nuestro hijo, que algún día tendrá que volver a dormir en su dormitorio y va a ser un problema. Kate también lo sabe, pero a ninguno de los dos parece preocuparnos eso ahora mismo.

* * *

Hace unos días que acompañé a Kate en la sesión con la psicóloga. Alison nos explicó que la falta de confianza de Kate se debía, como yo había deducido, a que conocía al agresor. Confiaba en él y ese mal nacido le traicionó, haciendo que perdiese la confianza en las personas de su entorno. Kate también explicó parte de lo que había sufrido. Cuando por fin asumió lo que había ocurrido, después de mi huida, estuvo un tiempo sin confiar en nadie. Le costó recuperar la confianza en Esposito y Ryan, sus compañeros, su familia, y aunque asegura que a día de hoy está mejor, Alison explicó que el tiempo terminaría por arreglarlo. También volvió a decir que conmigo tiene plena confianza y se siente como si tuviera la certeza de que jamás voy a herirla de manera intencionada. En ese momento no pude más que cogerle las manos y asegurarle, prometerle, que no le haré daño.

Alison dijo que sería bueno que me mantuviese cerca de Kate. Explicó, aunque a Kate le costó reconocerlo al principio, que todavía tenía cierta falta de confianza en sí misma y yo podía ayudar en eso. Cuando le pregunté cómo podía hacerlo, Alison dijo que el acercamiento se trataba también de un acercamiento físico, Kate debía volver a recuperar la confianza en todos los sentidos. Ninguno de los dos nos opusimos a ello, y desde ese día trato de abrazarle, cogerle la mano a menudo e incluso besarla en la mejilla. No hemos hablado abiertamente de ello, pero para mí, Kate y yo somos algo más que amigos, algo más que los padres de Allan.

* * *

Cuando mi mente vuelve al presente, observo que Kate sigue perdida en sus pensamientos. Acaricio la palma de su mano con mi pulgar y eso hace que pose su mirada en mí.

-¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto, sin dejar de acariciar su mano.

-Hoy me quitan la escayola – dice, como si fuese eso en lo único que estuviese pensando.

Sin embargo sé que detrás de esa frase hay mucho más. Se supone que me estoy quedando en casa de Kate, que llevo prácticamente un mes viviendo con ellos, porque ella tiene la pierna escayolada y no puede ocuparse al 100**%** de Allan y necesita ayuda para otras cosas. Sin embargo, si hoy le quitan la escayola… ¿debería irme? Yo no quiero irme y creo que Kate tampoco quiere que me vaya, pero no me lo ha dicho, simplemente ambos hemos evitado el tema. Suspiro, pero cuando voy a hablar, Allan se remueve entre los dos.

Se lleva las manos a los ojos y comienza a frotárselos, despertando.

-Buenos días peque – le digo cariñosamente.

-¿Has dormido bien monito? – le pregunta Kate. A veces le llama 'monito', de una manera cariñosa.

Este es uno de los momentos más felices del día. Allan se retira las manos de la cara y nos da los buenos días con una gran sonrisa mientras se estira entre los dos. Tras unos segundos se gira y se sube encima de Kate, abrazándola.

-¿Eres un monito? – le dice ella, feliz.

-Chii. Monito – grita Allan, sentándose ahora sobre el estómago de Kate mientras ésta le agarra ambas manos.

-¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? – me quejo yo, fingiendo indignación y poniendo morritos.

-Papi es un envidioso – dice Kate, riendo.

-Chii – Allan también ríe – 'Endioso' – dice, repitiendo mal la palabra.

Yo me cruzo de brazos, exagerando todavía más el gesto, apretando los labios, y Allan ríe, sin moverse de encima de Kate.

-¿Le das un abrazo a papá para que no se enfade? – le pregunta Kate.

-No. Cosquillas.

-¿Quieres hacerle cosquillas? – le pregunta Kate en un tono de voz más bajo, como si fuese un secreto entre ellos.

Allan asiente, y Kate le anima a que se eche encima de mí y comience a hacerme cosquillas, o más bien arañarme el pecho mientras los tres reímos.

* * *

Un rato después, cuando ya hemos desayunado, suena el timbre. Es Alexis, viene para llevarse a su hermano a dar un paseo mientras yo acompaño a Kate al médico. No es la primera vez que mi hija está aquí, pues lo hizo el día de la sesión con Alison, también se llevó a Allan al parque entonces.

En cuanto entra, el pequeño Allan corre hacia ella con un par de muñecos en sus manos, para ofrecérselos. En cuanto ella los coge, él se vuelve a buscar más juguetes.

-Hola Kate – saluda Alexis.

-Hola Alexis, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, he desayunado hace poco.

Escucho su conversación mientras preparo en una mochila las cosas de Allan. Me gusta saber que Alexis no le guarda a Kate ningún tipo de reproche. Todavía no sabe qué le pasó, pero tampoco es tonta y, entiende la situación.

-Así que, ¿hoy te quitan la escayola? – pregunta, señalando la pierna de Kate.

-Eso espero – dice ésta – Aunque creo que me empiezo a acostumbrar a ella es bastante molesta. Además estoy deseando volver al trabajo.

Allan vuelve con nuevos muñecos para ofrecerle a Alexis y vuelve a irse a buscar más.

-Voy a terminar de prepararme – dice Kate, cogiendo las muletas y marchándose al dormitorio.

-Esta es la mochila con las cosas de Allan – le digo a Alexis – Si pasa algo o necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.

-¿Papá? – dice ella, bajando un poco el tono de voz.

-¿Si?

-¿Vas… vas a volver a casa, cuando le quiten la escayola a Kate?

-Yo… - No sé muy bien qué decirle.

-Solo quiero que sepas, que entiendo si te quedas aquí. Con Allan y… con Kate.

-¿Lo entiendes? – le pregunto. No quiero que se sienta desplazada.

-Sí. Paso la mayor parte del día en la universidad y… de cualquier manera, soy lo suficientemente mayor para valerme por mí misma – Me dice, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Y la abuela…

-La abuela me llamará si necesita la tarjeta de crédito – bromeo yo y ambos comenzamos a reír.

Le doy un beso en la frente y, cuando Kate está lista nos marchamos. En el portal nos despedimos de Allan y Alexis, que se marchan al parque en otra dirección, mientras que Kate y yo cogemos el coche para ir al hospital.

* * *

Cuando la enfermera nombra a Kate para que pasemos a la consulta, comprobamos que el doctor que va a atender a Kate es un hombre, en lugar de la doctora que le había estado atendiendo las veces anteriores. Siento cómo Kate se tensa a mi lado en cuanto lo ve.

-Bien Katherine, parece que es hora de retirar esa escayola – dice amablemente el doctor – Apuesto a que lo está deseando.

-Si… - contesta ella casi en un susurro - ¿Dónde está la doctora? – pregunta, con un tono de angustia – Se supone que me iba a atender ella y…

-Me temo que la doctora Roland está de baja, así que se tendrá que conformar conmigo.

-Pero… Puedo esperar – asegura – Puedo esperar a que la doctora vuelva a reincorporarse, me puede dar cita para entonces.

-Katherine – dice el doctor, observando el historial de Kate – No sabemos cómo puede ser de larga la baja de la doctora Roland y usted necesita que le retiremos esa escayola ya.

-¿No hay otra doctora?

-Me temo que no.

-Pero…

-Puede dejarnos un momento a solas, ¿por favor? – le pregunto yo al doctor. Éste nos mira a Kate y a mí alternativamente hasta que finalmente habla.

-Les doy un minuto, tengo más pacientes que atender.

-Será suficiente. Gracias.

-Castle, no – me dice ella, en cuanto el doctor ha salido de la consulta – No me pidas que…

-Kate – le interrumpo, mirándole serio – Yo estoy aquí contigo.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Escucha… No todos los médicos son cómo él – digo, refiriéndome a Josh – Y como te he dicho, estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar sola ni voy a permitir que te hagan daño.

Ella agacha la cabeza, acompañando el movimiento de un suspiro.

-Estaré aquí, cogiéndote las manos. Tú solamente tienes que mirarme a mí, olvidarte del doctor. Piensa que estamos solos, tú y yo, ¿vale?

-Vale – dice finalmente, en un tono casi imperceptible, mientras asiente.

-¿Ya puedo atenderle? – pregunta el doctor, cuando segundos después vuelve a la consulta.

Kate me mira durante un segundo y después asiente, mirando al doctor.

Tras sentarse en la camilla, Kate agarra mis manos y yo me mantengo pegado a ella, haciendo que me mire. Mientras tanto el doctor comienza a retirar la escayola. Kate se tensa un poco, sin embargo la sujeto por el costado. Ella cierra los ojos por un momento, tratando de controlar su respiración y cuando los abre me mira fijamente. Yo le sonrío y ella relaja el rostro. Por un momento yo también imagino que estamos los dos a solas. Estamos muy cerca el uno del otro, puedo sentir su respiración. Alargo mi mano hasta posarla en su mejilla. Ella cierra los ojos ante la caricia y curva unos milímetros sus labios hacia arriba.

-Esto ya está – dice el doctor. En ese instante siento que nos está interrumpiendo.

Kate mira su pierna y emite un suspiro de alivio, acompañándolo de una sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho muy bien – le susurro, sin apartarme de ella ni un centímetro.

-Gracias.

Acerco mi cara completamente a la suya y le beso en la parte baja de la mejilla, muy cerca del labio. Me aparto despacio y ella simplemente me muestra su preciosa sonrisa, haciendo que me sienta feliz.


End file.
